Sob os Holofotes
by Lili Psique
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi lemon. Último Capítulo Online!
1. O Primeiro Degrau

Sob os Holofotes – by Lili Psiquê 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

* * *

Esta é minha terceira fic, e meu primeiro UA. Estou me aventurando no mundo dos capítulos. Ao contrário das outras fics, ainda não visualizei um final para esta, e por isso estou meio apreensiva. Mas, se eu não tentar, não sei qual vai ser o resultado, né?

PS: Ah, eu queria agradecer a Pipe, Terezinha-Fleur, Mo de Áries, Daphne Peçanha (estou escrevendo a do MiroxKamus.. e eu consigo resistir a esses dois?), Susu-chan, Akane Kittsune, Nala, Márcia, Shining Light, Megara-20, Ia-chan, Celly M, Nadehisco, Prudence-chan, Camis, ... Gente, fiquei muito lisonjeada mesmo pelos elogios e pelas reviews! Espero que esta aqui também esteja a altura. Beijos!

PS2: Pipe, perdão, mas eu comecei a gostar mesmo de fics ao ler as suas... E, pra mim, o mundo do Afrodite é aquele que você criou. E o Máscara é o Carlo!! rs... Eu acho esse universo perfeito pra eles, e, eu até tentei, mas não conseguir quebrar o vínculo. Por isso, galera, eu me baseei (cara de pau....) nas fics da Pipe ao descrever alguma coisa do passado do Di.... : )

- # - # -

**Capítulo 1 – O Primeiro Degrau**

- Alô.

- Oi Di! E aí, como foi no teste?

- Olá Shaka... ah, o que você acha? – Afrodite estava extremamente frustrado.

- Ah... não sei... – Mentira. Shaka conhecia aquela vozinha triste.

- É óbvio que me dispensaram.

- Mas por que? Você era perfeito para o papel. Eu tinha certeza de que dessa vez você iria conseguir!

- Pfff.... O diretor disse que eu era ótimo, que fui muito bem no teste, mas que sou bonito demais para o papel.

- ..... bonito demais?....

- É! Bonito demais! Uma hora é porque eu sou delicado demais. Na outra porque tenho traços muito femininos, ou porque sou muito branco, meus olhos muito marcantes, minha voz muito expressiva.... – Afrodite estava furioso, decepcionado, triste. – Será que alguém ainda se lembra de que o talento é o mais importante?

- Dite, eu e o Mú vamos até aí, tá bom? – Shaka sabia como o amigo deveria estar se sentindo. Ele precisava de apoio.

- Sha, não vem agora não. Aliás, se você quiser, nós podemos jantar juntos. Já me acostumei com essas dispensas, não vou ficar enfiado em casa chorando.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então vamos naquele restaurante que você gosta. Eu e o Mú passamos aí lá pelas 7, pode ser?

- Como quiser, meu querido. Vou tomar um banho. Até mais tarde, então.

- Até, Di.

Di desligou o telefone, mas não agüentou. Estava sentado no sofá, e abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos deixando as lágrimas virem. O cabelo azul claro caiu pelos seus ombros e espalhou-se, enquanto seus braços alcançaram seus joelhos e abraçaram suas pernas. Os soluços vieram aos poucos, mas logo o choro melancólico era o único som em todo o apartamento.

- # - # -

Afrodite Thorsson era o sétimo filho de um casal sueco importante em seu país. Sua mãe dera a luz a seis meninas, e deu a todas nomes de deusas da mitologia grega. Na sétima gravidez estava certa de que teria outra menina. Quando Afrodite nasceu, era um bebê tão belo, que a mãe lhe deu o nome da deusa da beleza, mesmo ele sendo menino.

Cresceu cheio de mimos, e teve a melhor criação que seus pais poderiam oferecer. Além de receber muito carinho, a situação financeira de sua família lhe proporcionou a possibilidade de aprender dezenas de línguas, filosofia, sociologia, química, física, literatura e muitos outros conhecimentos humanos.

De uma beleza rara, atraia olhares femininos e masculinos, e tornou-se um homem extremamente desejado. E, ao perceber-se de sua beleza e talento, escolheu a profissão que mais poderia desagradar seus pais: tornou-se ator.

Sonhador, voou alto, mas estatelou-se no chão inúmeras vezes. Antes mesmo de alcançar os 18 anos, já havia encenado muitíssimas peças, feito pontas em diversos filmes, e morava na Califórnia, Estados Unidos, buscando como muitos jovens de sua idade a fama em Hollywood.

Mas sua beleza era a causa de sua tristeza muitas vezes. Quantos "testes de sofá" não tinha feito? Tinha raiva de si mesmo cada vez que permitia que aqueles patéticos diretores tocassem em sua pele perfeita. A realidade era extremamente diferente de seus sonhos, e ele começava a querer desistir. Estava com 22 anos, e ainda não havia conseguido um papel expressivo, aquele "bum" que lhe encaminharia para o estrelato.

A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu nesse meio tempo foi conhecer Mú e Shaka. Logo quando chegou aos Estados Unidos, brigado com seus pais, que quase lhe amarraram em casa para que ele não saísse da Suécia, instalou-se em um apartamento pequeno e passou a procurar trabalho.

Conseguiu com facilidade um emprego de professor de línguas, pois dominava o inglês tão bem como sua língua natal e as outras que havia aprendido. Mas buscava incessantemente qualquer pontinha nos filmes americanos. Os anos foram passando, e ele namorou outros atores, descobrindo tranqüilamente que gostava muito mais de amantes do mesmo sexo que ele, o que não evitada suas saídas com modelos e atrizes deslumbrantes que o cobiçavam.

Um desses seus casos femininos levou-o em uma loja indiana, inaugurada há alguns anos na cidade, que atraia pessoas famosas, como músicos, modelos e atores. Os donos eram um indiano loiro, Shaka, e um tibetano, Mú. Lindos e exóticos, o casal evitava freqüentar locais da moda, mas eles já eram conhecidos em todo o país devido à variedade de artigos e roupas diferenciadas, e de extremo bom gosto, que traziam da Índia. A loja era um verdadeiro garimpo cultural, enorme, toda decorada com temas do país. O sucesso não tinha vindo por acaso, mas era fruto de trabalho, cuidado e dedicação daqueles dois de beleza ímpar.

Afrodite amou a loja, pois havia estudado muito sobre a cultura indiana quando menino. Passou a freqüentar o local, mesmo quando não tinha dinheiro para adquirir nada que desejasse. Não conseguia evitar, sempre que tinha um descanso passava por lá, para ver o que os donos haviam trazido de diferente.

Como Shaka e Mú estavam sempre presentes – menos quando viajam para a Índia, claro - prestaram atenção naquele rapaz lindíssimo que freqüentava seu estabelecimento. Em poucos meses se tornaram melhores amigos, e Dite chegou até a conhecer a Índia com eles. O casal também aproveitava o fato de conhecerem inúmeros diretores e produtores, e sempre arranjavam alguma coisa pro amigo.

- # - # -

Às sete horas Afrodite estava em frente ao edifício onde morava, e logo Shaka estacionou o carro.

- Oi Di! – Mú abraçou o amigo com ternura. Sabia que ele devia estar arrasado.

- Oi Mú. Oi Shaka! Vamos logo, eu estou morrendo de fome! – Ao contrário do que os outros imaginavam, ele estava lindo e animado. Dite sempre surpreendia...

Entraram no carro de Shaka, e foram até um restaurante que Dido adorava, mesmo não sendo um dos preferidos do casal. Shaka era vegetariano, e Mú, apesar de comer carne de vez em quando, também era meio natureba. Mas levaram Afrodite para um restaurante italiano, para comer 'una bella pasta', um dos seus pratos favoritos, o qual eles também apreciavam.

Após umas duas garrafas de um ótimo vinho tinto, talharins e lasanhas, os três conversavam entusiasmados, quando Shaka levanta-se para cumprimentar um amigo.

- Kamus! Como você está?

- Shaka! Mú! Há quanto tempo! – Afrodite logo percebeu o sotaque. "Francês, com certeza!"

- Prazer, Kamus! – o francês estendeu a mão para Di, que levantou-se delicadamente.

- Afrodite. O prazer é todo meu. – Dite notou um olhar de esguelha de Shaka, meio que tentando mandá-lo ficar de boca fechada. Parecia que ele adivinhou seu interesse naquele homem alto, de longos cabelos escuros e olhar penetrante. Obedeceu.

Kamus ficou vermelho com a simpatia de Afrodite. "Que rapaz lindo!", mas logo voltou sua atenção para a entrada do restaurante. Aliás, todos no recinto voltaram sua atenção para lá, pois o homem que entrava era muito conhecido.

Miro distribuiu sorrisos e acenos de mão, e caminhou até Kamus. Seus longos cabelos azuis escuros, ondulados, moviam-se em concordância com seu andar felino, que, apesar de emanar sexualidade, era natural. Seus olhos, da mesma tonalidade do cabelo, cintilavam sensualmente, e brilharam ao encontrar o olhar do francês, que o apresentou.

- Este aqui é Miro.

- Muito Prazer! – Miro sorriu para todos da mesa.

- Já o conhecemos. Aliás, você deve ouvir isso sempre, né? Eu sou Mú, este é Shaka, e este Afrodite.

Di estava estático. Miro era um dos atores mais famosos da atualidade; seu estilo cínico, arrogante e sexy andava em moda, e qualquer filme com seu nome fazia um sucesso tremendo. E, vendo-o de perto, entendeu que magnetismo era aquele que o grego exercia sobre as fãs. Mesmo não sendo americano ou inglês, como a maioria dos galãs, não deixava nada a desejar. Aliás, superava-os em muitos quesitos.

- Ahn.. eu queria ser discreto, mas... será que você poderia me dar um autógrafo? – Di não resistiu.

Todos riram de seu ar inocente, e ele ganhou a assinatura do ator em um guardanapo. Sentaram-se juntos por alguns minutos, e conversaram banalidades. Dite então reconheceu o francês. Ele era um diretor já famoso na França, que despontava agora na América. Seus últimos dois filmes concorreram ao Oscar, e ele andava sendo muito elogiado. Se não se enganava, seu último filme teve Miro como ator principal.

Conversaram por alguns minutos, e Dite falou sobre as pontinhas que tinha feito. Shaka e Mú falaram sobre a loja, Kamus sobre seus novos projetos. Miro não falou muito. Aliás, Dite percebeu que ele estava com um olhar meio embasbacado pra cima do diretor...

Despediram-se, deixando Miro e Kamus a vontade para jantarem, e Mú e Shaka deixaram Di em casa. Tentaram leva-lo para um barzinho, ou qualquer lugar que pudesse animá-lo, mas Di não parecia tão chateado.

- Meninos, aproveitem enquanto podem! Não se preocupem comigo, estou muito bem. Vão curtir a noite de vocês!

- Tem certeza, Di? – Mú até tinha algumas idéias maliciosas para colocar em prática com seu loirinho, mas também estava preocupado.

- Tenho. E vão logo, que eu estou com sono. Acordei muito cedo. Bye bye!

Mú e Shaka foram para sua casa.

- Shá.... você não estranhou a atitude do Afrodite? – Assim que Shaka fechou a porta da entrada, Mú tocou no assunto.

- Ah Mú, eu acho que ele está encarando melhor essas dispensas. A carreira que ele escolheu é muito difícil. São vários os degraus que ele tem que transpor, até conseguir o reconhecimento. E, mesmo se ele chegar no topo, vai ter o difícil trabalho de manter-se lá.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas ainda acho que ele estava extremamente triste, e que não queria assumir. Você viu a cara dele de admiração para o Miro? Parecia que ele queria estar na pele dele, ser reconhecido como ele...

- Eu percebi sim. Mas sabe o que eu também notei? O Kamus prestou muita atenção no jeito do Afrodite, depois que ele contou que era ator. Foi impressão minha?

- Não, eu também percebi; até estranhei, pois ele sempre é fechadão ao conhecer alguém, e conversou muito com o Dido. Parecia que ele queria saber de tudo a seu respeito...

- Sabe Mú, eu acho que finalmente o Di vai subir seu primeiro degrau... – Shaka não conteve o sorriso.

- Sorte dele... – Mú deixou de encarar os olhos daquele homem maravilhoso que estava em sua frente, e fixou seu olhar naquela boca macia. - E o que você acha de nós transpormos alguns degraus também? – Mú foi abraçando o namorado, beijando seu pescoço com tesão. - Afinal, temos que subir a escada para chegar no nosso quarto....

- Você não perdoa, né? – Shaka devolve o abraço, empurrando Mú em direção ao sofá da sala. – Mas sabe, eu não tenho interesse de chegar no topo. Aqui embaixo também pode ser muito gostoso....

E continuaram os beijos e as carícias, em meio as risadas...

- # - # -

To be Continued...


	2. O Teste

Sob os Holofotes – by Lili Psiquê 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

Oi gente!! Obrigada pelas reviews! Os casais já estão meio na cara, né, mas ainda vai passar muita água nesse rio.. hehehehe Eu queria dizer que não entendo quase nada sobre produção de filmes. Me baseei nesses especiais de "making of", e usei a criatividade. Por isso, se rolar alguma coisa meio fora dos padrões, por favor, relevem!

PS: Pipe, se você e a Bélier fizessem uma proposta pro Kurumada, poderiam ficar tranqüilas. Só o batalhão de fãs brasileiras fariam o sucesso dos seus roteiros!!! rs :o)

- # - # -

**Capítulo 2 - O Teste**

Os dias passaram. Exatamente uma semana depois do encontro no restaurante, Dite recebe uma ligação de Shaka.

- Di! Você não vai acreditar!

- Olá Shaka! O que foi?

- Sabe aquele diretor amigo nosso, que encontramos no restaurante semana passada?

- Sei, o Kamus...

- Ele quer você hoje, as duas da tarde, no estúdio, para fazer um teste para o novo filme dele!

- Aquele de suspense? Que ele comentou na mesa?

- O próprio!

- Você sabe o papel?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas parece que é o de vilão!

- Eu, de vilão? – Afrodite começou a gargalhar. – Shaka, você não ligou para a pessoa errada, não?

- Di, por favor, não começa. Eu sei que você não tem cara de vilão, mas foi o Kamus que me disse. E vai se arrumar, pois já são 11 horas! Do jeito que você é enrolado, vai se atrasar. O estúdio fica do outro lado da cidade! Anota o endereço...

- Fala! – Dite anotou - Estou indo! Ai, que Buda lhe ilumine, Shaka! Muito obrigado pela notícia! E manda um beijo para o Mú!

- Beijos Dite! Boa sorte!

Às 13h30 Afrodite estava aguardando Kamus na sala de espera. Belíssimo, Di colocou seu melhor jeans, uma camisa branca por fora da calça e sapatos caramelos. Cabelos soltos, naturalmente ondulados, e pouca maquiagem. Bom, ele não precisava se esforçar. Era lindo de qualquer jeito...

Às 14hrs em ponto Kamus abriu a porta de seu escritório, despedindo-se de Miro com um aperto de mão, que cumprimentou Dite da mesma forma. Conversou rapidamente com sua secretária, e pediu para que ele entrasse.

Dite percebeu a mudança da fisionomia. Kamus pareceu frio ao se despedir do outro ator, e ainda mais distante ao falar com a secretária. Estritamente profissional. Mas, ao passarem pela porta, ele relaxou, e voltou a ser o diretor sério, mas simpático, que ele conhecera na semana anterior.

- Olá Afrodite! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem! – Apertaram as mãos, e Kamus indicou a cadeira em sua frente.

- Bom, vou ser bem direto. – Ele iniciou rapidamente a conversa - Este não é o tipo de filme que eu dirijo com muito prazer, mas é do tipo que vende bem. O Miro já passou no teste, e vai ser o ator principal. Quase todo o elenco também já foi escolhido, mas eu ainda tenho outro ator concorrendo ao papel que eu gostaria que fosse seu. O ator é o Carlo de Angelis, famoso pelos seus filmes de suspense e terror. O Shura, meu produtor, acha que ele é a melhor opção, tem o arquétipo de assassino, mas eu não sei... Bom, primeiramente, um filme de suspense e esse tipo de atuação lhe interessam?

- Sim, Sr. Kamus, me interessa. Eu nunca fiz o papel de "bandido", mas creio ter total capacidade de interpretação para esse tipo de atuação.

- Ótimo. Vamos fazer o teste, então?

- Vamos!

Afrodite seguiu o diretor, que andava calado. Chegaram até um estúdio de gravação, onde já havia um cenário montado. Dite teria que interpretar duas das cenas principais do filme, sendo que estava lendo o roteiro das mesmas naquele exato momento.

O filme chamava-se Deadly Seduction (Kamus havia detestado esse nome...), e a história baseava-se em uma série de assassinatos que acometiam uma grande cidade americana. Nada clichê. A única peculiaridade era que o psicopata somente escolhia moças novas, com cerca de 20 anos, virgens. O detetive descobriria que ele mantinha um breve relacionamento com elas, e que mostrava-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Convidava a virgem em questão para uma viagem, tinha relações sexuais com ela, e a matava com um corte fino no pescoço. Miro era o detetive encarregado do caso, e o ápice do filme ocorre quando uma amiga sua desaparece. Ele descobre que ela está nas mãos do assassino, e corre contra o tempo. O final, nada previsível, tinha Miro como o salvador da moça, e o serial killer era preso em um local para tratamento de doentes mentais. O fim do filme trazia ainda uma deixa para a continuação, com ele seduzindo as médicas. Era um roteiro de suspense e ação, de provável sucesso.

Afrodite aguardava sua vez. Kamus, o produtor e algumas outras pessoas, aparentemente da produção, estavam assistindo o teste do tal Carlo de Angelis. Di reconheceu o ator, que era chamado de Máscara da Morte pelos seus fãs. Era um italiano que sempre marcava presença em filmes de terror. Até tinha pinta de galã, mas costumava ser o "bad boy", o assassino, o psicopata, ou seja, era sempre o cara malvado. Ganhou esse apelido depois de ter feito um filme de terror e suas duas continuações, onde era o tal "Máscara da Morte". A alcunha era mais conhecida do que seu próprio nome.

O teste consistia em duas cenas. A primeira mostrava o psicopata seduzindo a tal virgem, ao conhece-la, e a segunda mostrava o momento do assassinato. Afrodite se preocupou em prestar atenção ao roteiro, e não deu muita atenção ao teste do outro. Mas não conseguiu deixar de reparar no charme do italiano.

"É uma pena disputarmos o mesmo papel. Adoraria contracenar com um homem lindo desses... que olhos azuis!"

Carlo interpretou o personagem com firmeza. Fez o tipo sedutor cafajeste, que conquista, mas que parece ser uma promessa de perdição... A cena do assassinato foi perfeita, sem hesitação. Ele já estava acostumado. Saiu-se muito bem.

Dite também interpretou com tranqüilidade, mas, ao contrário do italiano, utilizou aquilo que ele acreditava ser sedução, e mostrou uma atuação mais discreta, elegante e sensual. Não teve dificuldade alguma em "matar" a moça na outra cena, e foi frio e delicado. Parece que ele adivinhou o tipo de interpretação que Kamus queria.

O diretor gostava do estilo de Carlo, mas achou que para aquele papel Afrodite era mesmo perfeito. Ele parecia ser distante do restante da humanidade, mas não tinha feições de crueldade. Era um perfeito sedutor... Encaixava melhor naquele roteiro.

Kamus dispensou os dois, dizendo que entrava em contato diretamente com eles, ou seus empresários. Afrodite estava animado. Sabia que tinha ido bem, e estava torcendo para que ele fosse o escolhido. "Ai, agora minha estrela tem que brilhar! É esse o papel que eu estava esperando!"

Empolgado demais, passou na loja do Shaka e do Mú, conversou um pouco, e foi dar uma de suas aulas, afinal, o dinheiro proveniente da sétima arte ainda não era suficiente para manter seu padrão de vida. E ele não aceitava a ajuda dos seus pais, mesmo com eles sempre lhe ligando e oferecendo recursos.

- # - # -

Dois dias depois Afrodite já havia recebido a notícia de que tinha sido escolhido. Buscou o roteiro, começou as preparações para o papel, arrumou um empresário decente – seu último vivia insistindo para que ele fizesse filmes pornôs... – e quando deu por si, estava no último dia das gravações.

O material para divulgação do filme já estava ok, e Afrodite brigava para conseguir ingressos para toda sua família ir na estréia.

Logo depois do final da edição do filme, Dite aguardava Kamus na tal da sala de espera. Nem parecia que quase um ano havia passado desde que ele esperava o diretor para saber sobre o teste. De repente, enquanto ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos, viu que Miro saiu furioso da sala, xingando Kamus em altos brados, para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Eu não acredito que você possa continuar sendo tão medroso! – O belo ator estava irreconhecível. Nem nas suas melhores cenas expressava tanto ódio.

- Miro!!.... Miro, volta aqui. Para de gritar! Miro... – Em compensação, o francês parecia ser um poço de paciência.

Tarde demais. O ator saiu com tudo da sala, e pela raiva não iria esperar ninguém. Kamus ainda ficou plantado na porta, olhando-o ir embora, com uma cara até... triste.... Mas saiu de seu devaneio, vendo a situação ridícula em que se encontrava.

- Afrodite, por favor, entre. – pediu ainda para a secretária cancelar os outros compromissos do dia.

- Cancelar? Tem certeza, Sr. Kamus? – Ele nunca havia cancelado nada!

- Por favor, Natasha, não discuta. Simplesmente cancele.

Durante os meses de gravação, Dido freqüentou algumas festas VIPS, e até o Shaka e o Mú apareceram em algumas. Às vezes o indiano convidava os amigos para jantar em sua casa, e foi aí que Afrodite descobriu que Kamus e Miro namoravam, e que, apesar de não assumir, o francês só havia aceitado dirigir esses filmes comerciais para manter-se próximo do namorado. Afinal, assumir um relacionamento gay seria uma bomba para a carreira do ator, e provavelmente o prejudicaria. E Miro não fazia o tipo de ator denso, que interpreta papéis mais sérios, que Kamus gostava de dirigir. Então ele estava abrindo mão de alguns projetos mais interessantes... O que o amor não faz?

- Ufffs........ – ele sentou-se com uma cara péssima.

- Tudo bem, Kamus? Se você quiser, nós podemos conversar uma outra hora...

- Não Afrodite, está tudo bem. Já me acostumei com as explosões do Miro. Ele já é estourado de natureza, e quando resolve ter uns ataques de estrelismo, voilá, saiam da frente... – Kamus estava conformado. Já esperava aquela reação. – Aliás, espero que você também não tenha uma atitude parecida com a dele, pois o assunto que eu tenho a tratar com você é o mesmo.

Dido gelou.

- Imagina Kamus, pode ficar sossegado. Eu não costumo ficar nervoso.

- Di, eu sei que você também se relaciona com homens. Aliás, com, obviamente toda a sinceridade, pra mim isso é tão comum quanto relacionar-se com o sexo oposto. Mas eu preciso te pedir que durante a estréia e a fase de divulgação do filme, você evite aparecer com namorados. E, se possível, vá com uma companhia feminina na estréia. – Afrodite abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Kamus pareceu adivinhar o que ele pensava – É muita hipocrisia, eu sei, mas você sabe como são as fãs, e como esse bendito país é preconceituoso. O discurso é sempre liberal, mas os atores homossexuais assumidos sempre enfrentam mais dificuldades...

- Tudo bem Kamus, não tem problemas. Agora eu entendi a braveza do Miro! – Ele não resistiu... teve que dar uma risadinha.

- Não tem problema mesmo? – Kamus não estava de bom humor. - Porque o Miro ficou indignado com o fato de que não vou poder vê-lo durante pelo menos dois meses. No último filme tive que gastar uma fortuna para que um maldito fotógrafo não vendesse uma foto nossa para um tablóide. É terrível, mas esses paparazzos não vão deixar vocês em paz. E prepare-se, pois estamos apostando que você será a próxima grande revelação do cinema!

- Ai, que Deus te ouça! Você não tem idéia de como isso vai ser importante pra mim!

- Afrodite, não se iluda. A fama é ótima, mas você mal sabe o que te espera!

E realmente, se Dite soubesse o que estava por vir, provavelmente teria preferido manter-se no anonimato...

- # - # -

To be Continued


	3. A Imprensa

Sob os Holofotes – by Lili Psiquê 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

* * *

Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews!!! Eu fico cada vez com mais vontade de escrever ao ver que tem gente realmente acompanhando a fic, e que estão curiosas para saber o que vai acontecer. Eu sei que tá indo meio devagar, mas ainda tô pegando jeito com o lance de escrever em vários capítulos. Eu quero explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e, quando percebo, o capítulo já tá enorme....

Esse aqui tem um pouquinho mais de ação. E com certeza a coisa vai esquentar ainda mais!! Hehehe... adoro confusões!!!

Muitos beijos, e, please, reviews! E critiquem tbm! Preciso saber onde erro, pra poder melhorar, né?

- # - # -

**Capítulo 3 – A Imprensa**

A festa da estréia de Deadly Seduction foi maravilhosa. Dido posou para fotos tanto quanto o ator principal do filme, e foi convidado para dezenas de entrevistas em canais de TV, revistas, jornais,... Ele estava radiante, mas mal tinha tempo para seus amigos e sua família, que havia vindo em peso da Suécia para a sua grande estréia.

O estilo sedutor do personagem conquistou milhares de fãs, que descobriram onde o ator morava começando a fazer plantão na porta de seu edifício, para conseguir fotos e autógrafos. Nem mesmo Kamus imaginava que o filme iria repercutir tanto. Afrodite Thorsson foi capa de uma das principais revistas especializadas em cinema, e apontado como o próximo grande sucesso do cinema americano. Eram tantos os roteiros que ele passou a receber para analisar, que Shion, seu novo empresário, era sempre visto ao seu lado, discutindo projetos e direcionando sua carreira.

Miro também fez um sucesso absurdo, mas evitava cruzar com o francês, e sempre que todos se reuniam para entrevistas, o grego mal olhava para o diretor. Foi na estréia com Shina, e passou a desfilar com ela pelos eventos em que era convidado. Ela era uma modelo, amiga bem "íntima" do ator, como o próprio Kamus frisou.

- # - # -

Depois de dois meses do lançamento do filme, Dido conseguiu aceitar um convite de Mú e Shaka para mais um jantar. Kamus foi, e levou o amigo e produtor Shura, mas Miro alegou ainda estar muito ocupado para comparecer. Shion acompanhou Afrodite, pois era um velho conhecido de Mú, que havia indicado-o para direcionar o trabalho do amigo. Apesar da alegria por estarem reunidos depois de dois meses sem praticamente conversarem, o clima estava melancólico.

- Dido, quanta saudade! – Shaka agarrou-o logo que ele entrou, e lhe deu um abraço tão apertado, que só não ganhava do da mãe do sueco.

- Eu também senti sua falta! – O abraço de Mú não ficou atrás...

Kamus cumprimentou-o polidamente, mas todos podiam ver a tristeza naqueles olhos azuis.

- Você vai contar em detalhes tudo o que você fez nesses dois meses!

- Tudo, Mú? Assim nós vamos ter que ficar aqui trancados mais dois meses!! – Há muito tempo Di não sorria assim.

O jantar correu bem, como qualquer jantar entre amigos de longa data. Shaka e Mú amavam cozinhar, e aproveitaram a oportunidade para fazer um jantar francês. Todos ali já conheciam a culinária indiana, e dessa vez eles queriam tentar animar Kamus. Após se deliciarem com um 'cassoulet' e muito vinho branco, estavam todos bebendo tranqüilamente, sentados na sala de estar, quando ouviram um barulho do lado de fora, e foram checar, afinal, Shaka e Mú haviam dispensado seus empregados naquela noite.

E qual foi a surpresa ao verem Miro descendo de seu carro, empurrando algumas meninas que gritavam desesperadas, tentando chegar até a porta do passageiro para fazer com que Shina também pudesse sair. Ele estava com um olhar de fúria, mas não tratou mal as fãs em momento algum. Ao ver os amigos na porta, lançou um olhar de súplica, e eles vieram ajudá-lo.

As meninas, ao verem Afrodite, largaram Miro e foram correndo até ele, que teve sua camisa rasgada, ganhou um arranhão no rosto, várias passadas de mão na bunda e alguns puxões no longo cabelo azul claro.

- Calma, calma, tem pra todas!!! Eu vou dar os autógrafos, mas vocês estão me machucando. Me soltem, por favor!!

A situação piorou, pois ainda era início de noite, e muitas pessoas que passavam pela rua viram os dois atores e aumentaram a balbúrdia. Em menos de dois minutos Miro e Afrodite mal conseguiam se mexer.

O salvador da pátria acabou sendo um paparazzo, Aldebaran, que havia seguido Miro, procurando algum furo. Mas, ao ver a terrível situação, aproveitou-se se seu grande porte e ajudou os amigos dos dois atores a levarem-nos para dentro da casa. Em agradecimento, os dois posaram para algumas fotos e o fotógrafo foi embora.

- Ufa... pensei que ia ser esfolado vivo. Como essas mulheres podem ser tão fanáticas? E desesperadas, o que é pior!

- Eu lhe avisei, mon cherie. E a tendência é piorar.

- Ah Kamus, não exagera! Dite, com o tempo você se acostuma. E elas são assim violentas só quando você está realmente em destaque. Em seis meses elas vão estar enchendo o saco de outro ator, e mal vão se lembrar de você. – Miro falou com desdém, olhando no espelho da sala, enquanto ainda tentava arrumar seus cabelos bagunçados pelas fãs "paranóicas".

- Como se você estivesse acostumado! Quantos chiliques você já não deu por causa dessas fãs loucas?

Ninguém acreditou. Kamus era sempre impassível, calmo; não costumava responder às provocações do agitado grego. Nunca reclamara dos ataques que Miro dava de vez em quando, e, pelo contrário, sempre pareceu divertir-se com eles.

- Não sabia que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso! O Sr. Indiferente resolveu se pronunciar? – A raiva contida de Miro pareceu brotar de uma vez.

- Realmente, eu não sei por que estou discutindo com você. Acho que já foi deixado bem claro que eu não tenho mesmo mais nada a ver com a sua vida! – O rosto do diretor estava vermelho como brasa, contrastando com sua pele sempre alva. Ele disse a última frase encarando com firmeza Miro, que o enfrentava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Foi você quem quis assim! Kamus, você é um covarde! Presa demais sua reputaçãozinha francesa de diretor sério para assumir qualquer coisa comigo! – Agora sim, o barraco foi montado.

- Reputaçãozinha? – o olhar de Kamus transbordava raiva - Você é mesmo um completo imbecil, Miro! Você acha que eu estou preocupado com o que vão falar de mim? Eu sou um diretor, meu caro, já reconhecido em toda a Europa! Se eu continuo nessa 'merde' de país, fazendo essas porcarias de filmes, é por sua causa! – A sua calma característica já havia ido para o buraco, e ele se aproximava cada vez mais do outro, pois ambos ainda estavam em pé no meio da sala.

- Se você estivesse aqui por minha causa, ficaria ao meu lado! – Miro já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima, mas mostrava ódio, não tristeza.

- Ah, como se esse fosse seu interesse! Eu nem virei as costas e você já se engraçou com a primeira desesperada por fama que apareceu! – Kamus chegou ainda mais perto do ator.

- Olha Kamus, vocês que se resolvam. Eu só vim porque o Miro insistiu, e não tenho nada a ver com a situação de vocês. Não vou ficar aqui para ouvir desaforos, nem ver barraco. – Shina tinha ficado quieta até aquela hora. Sabia do amor que Miro tinha pelo diretor, mas era divertido sair com ele. E realmente, fazia muito bem à sua carreira aparecer ao lado do ator mais famoso do momento em todas as fotos da imprensa.

- Você não fale assim dela! Não desconte as suas frustrações nela, seu francês de merda! Essa idéia horrorosa de eu sair desfilando com mulheres foi sua! Você é um dissimulado, Kamus, que não vale a pena! Nunca valeu, e nunca vai valer! – Miro estava vermelho, furioso. Gritava bem alto, e falava apontando o dedo no rosto do outro.

O tempo parou. Ninguém acreditou no tapa que Kamus deu no meio do belo rosto de Miro. O barulho soou alto na sala, e Miro fechou o punho, preparando-se para acertar o agressor. Afrodite pulou na sua frente, agarrando o grego, segurando-o para que não fosse pra cima do francês, ficando com os lábios bem próximos de seu rosto.... Tudo durou segundos...

"Flash"

Nesse exato momento, todos viraram sua atenção para a janela aberta que dava para o jardim, pois viram luzes piscando.

- Isso foi um flash, não foi? – Mú olhou assustado para fora.

- Droga, aquele fotógrafo! – Shaka constatou o óbvio.

Mú correu na da janela, e viu Aldebaran indo disparado pela rua, já longe.

- Já era! Pelo visto ele estava ali desde o início da discussão. Não quero nem saber o que ele ouviu. – Mú expressou a dúvida de todos.

- Mas o que ele fotografou?

- Di, eu acho que ele pegou exatamente o momento que você agarrou o Miro. – Shaka estava com os olhos azuis fixos no grego e no francês, com medo de que continuassem a discussão.

- Mas eu não o agarrei! Eu segurei ele, o que é completamente diferente!

- Ai, Buda, o que será que ele vai fazer com essa foto? – Shaka largou-se no sofá, já que Miro havia "desarmado", e Kamus parecia estar em outro planeta.

- Shura, você pode me fazer o favor de levar Shina para casa? Ela mora no seu bairro. Eu vou embora. Mú, Shaka, obrigado pela hospitalidade, mas eu estou indo. Boa noite. – A voz saiu carregada de tristeza.

- Miro, espera.... – Afrodite tentou ir atrás dele, que saiu pisando duro e entrou em seu carro esporte, sem perder a oportunidade de cantar os pneus na partida.

- Eu também vou embora. Me desculpem pela confusão, não sei o que me deu. Afrodite, amanhã nós temos que ir naquela festa daquele patrocinador. Se possível, avise Miro, por favor. É importante a presença de vocês dois. Com licença.

- Mas Kamus.... – Afrodite ameaçou ir atrás dele. Mas não persuadiu Miro, imagine Kamus. O clima ficou horroroso.

- Bom, Shina, imagino que você queira ir embora.

- Só se não for lhe incomodar, Shura...

- Imagina! Vamos. – Despediram-se dos outros, e também foram embora. Shion deu uma carona para Afrodite, pois ele não tinha vindo de carro, e logo Mú e Shaka se viram sozinhos.

- Mas que droga! O que aconteceu aqui? Era para matarmos a saudade, não matarmos uns aos outros! – O indiano estava indignado.

- Ai Shaka.. deixa, vai... Vamos arrumar a bagunça, e vamos dormir. Só quero ver no que vai dar essa história da fotografia...

- # - # -

Afrodite checou os jornais e a internet pela manhã. Achou que não iria encontrar nada, pois a cena fatídica acontecera por volta das 21hrs. Ele ainda não conhecia a rapidez e maledicência da imprensa.

Surpreendeu-se ao se ver na capa de um famoso tablóide. A manchete insinuava uma briga entre ele, Miro e Kamus, e a foto mostrava um close do rosto do sueco e do grego. A matéria ocupava as páginas principais do jornal, e dizia que a briga tinha acontecido por causa do ciúmes de Miro, não por causa de Kamus, que fique claro, mas porque ele achava que Afrodite estava fazendo mais sucesso, e recebendo uma porcentagem muito alta da bilheteria.

"Não sei se o pior é isso ou o que aconteceu de verdade!"

Dite não se afetou muito. Achou que ninguém acreditaria num absurdo desses, como ele mesmo não costumava dar crédito às matérias desse jornal. Relaxou, e foi às compras, pois não podia fugir da festa dessa noite, e queria estar belíssimo.

Iria desacompanhado. Não agüentava mais aquelas modelos chatinhas e pegajosas, mas como não podia ir com alguém "realmente interessante", era melhor estar lindo e solteiro. Quem sabe não atraia alguns olhares e arranjava uns pretendentes para depois?

Recebeu olhares tortos no shopping, e algumas pessoas o pararam na rua, não para pedir autógrafos, mas para saber da tal briga. Dite criava uma versão diferente para aquela foto cada vez que lhe questionavam. Acabou o passeio mais cedo do que gostaria.

- # - # -

A festa era em uma casa noturna badaladíssima, e lógico, era só para VIPS. Dite causou furor ao chegar em sua recém adquirida Audi TT, sua única compra extravagante até então. Vestia um jeans estrategicamente rasgado em poucos locais, com desenhos bem chamativos e palavrões, de um estilista famoso muito na moda entre jovens, um tênis vermelho, e uma camisa social de mangas curtas, com um corte bem diferenciado, da mesma cor. Simples, mas lindíssimo e chamativo. Muito "fashion.." Estava com uma maquiagem bem levinha, e cabelos soltos.

Atores e outros famosos com quem nunca havia sequer conversado amenidades o cumprimentavam como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Logo estava enturmadíssimo, tentando dar atenção a todos que lhe dirigiam a palavra.

Quando cansou-se das conversas entediantes e das perguntas sobre a tal matéria do tablóide, foi ao bar do local, pois queria beber algo mais forte do que os coquetéis e taças de champanhe que rodavam nas bandejas dos garçons. Apoiou-se de costas, com os cotovelos no balcão, e chacoalhou seus longos cabelos soltos, enquanto tomava uma dose de vodca.

- E aí, carne nova? Que dizer que já arranjou sua primeira confusão? Você estava uma graça na capa daquele jornal...

Afrodite ia responder uma palavra muito mal educada para aquele sujeitinho folgado que havia encostado ao seu lado, mas virou seu rosto e viu aqueles olhos que o fascinaram há um ano.

- Carlo!

- Olá, Afrodite... muito prazer. Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar na última vez que nos encontramos. – ofereceu a mão para o outro, num cumprimento muito educado, e ficou na mesma posição de Di, ao seu lado, mas sem encara-lo.

- É verdade. Eu me lembro, nós disputamos o mesmo papel!

- Isso. E é exatamente por causa dele que você está aqui, né?

- É... Eu ainda não consegui acreditar.

Carlo aproximou-se mais de Dite, virando o corpo para ficar de frente para ele, observando-o de perfil, apoiando sua dose de whisky ao seu lado.

- Como você conseguiu aquele papel?

- Como assim? – Di virou-se também, olhando para aquele homem forte. O italiano tinha uma voz firme, traços até brutos, mas que formavam um conjunto maravilhoso. Tinha a sensualidade daqueles de sangue quente, e sua pele era bem bronzeada. Mas aqueles olhos azuis escuros eram o que mais encantavam. Pareciam um poço, onde se vê o reflexo da água, mas jamais se enxerga o fundo.... Os cabelos revoltos da mesma cor dos olhos lhe davam um ar ainda mais másculo, pois aparentavam ser meticulosamente arrumados para parecerem naturalmente bagunçados.

- Ah, Afrodite, você pode me contar! Agora você é o novo queridinho do diretor, certo? Por isso a tal briga entre você e o Miro! Ele perdeu a vez.... – Carlo deu uma risadinha extremamente cínica.

Dite ficou vermelho, e encarou com ódio o italiano.

- Lógico que não! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Se eu consegui aquele papel foi por mérito próprio! Fiz o mesmo teste que você, teste esse que outros atores além de nós também fizeram! – Ele sabia que tinha chegado ali depois de muitas provações. E dessa vez seu talento foi mesmo seu único artifício, e ele se orgulhava muito disso.

- Ah, falou! – Carlo aproximou-se mais ainda, e Di podia sentir a respiração dele bem próxima de seu rosto, enquanto o cheiro forte de álcool invadia suas narinas. – E você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? – Começou calmo, mas logo se alterou. - Aquele papel era meu! Eu deveria estar nas capas das revistas, ganhando dinheiro com essa bilheteria, sendo convidados para outros filmes. Mas só porque você, sua bichinha, resolveu dar pra'quele francesinho, eu sobrei! Sobrei porque sou homem demais, e não servia para substituir aquele grego safado! Ou será que vocês três estão dividindo a cama, já que vivem dizendo em tudo quanto é entrevista como foi maravilhoso trabalharem juntos?

"Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de meter a mão na cara desse babaca. Duas confusões seguidas só iriam atrapalhar."

- Eu não vou lhe responder como deveria, porque não quero ser flagrado em outra briga. Mas pode ter certeza de que na primeira oportunidade eu vou lhe meter a mão na cara, Carlo de Angelis. Com licença. – Dite despejou sua raiva em Carlo, e saiu andando. Queria ir para a sua casa, e era exatamente isso que pretendia fazer quando trombou com Kamus.

- Afrodite, que bom que te encontrei! Você sabe do Miro? – O francês hesitou quando viu aqueles olhos marejados. – Di, o que houve? Por que você vai chorar? Não vá me dizer que ficou assim abalado por causa daquela matéria idiota?

- Não Kamus, não é isso. Eu encontrei o Carlo agora pouco, e ele não foi nada educado.

- Dite, eu te avisei. Você deve achar que foi difícil chegar aqui, mas o pior está por vir. Muitos vão duvidar do seu talento, criticar suas atuações, inventar absurdos, estragar seus relacionamentos.... – Kamus disse a última frase com tristeza.

- Eu entendo. – Dite engoliu o choro, e logo abriu um sorriso. – E sobre sua pergunta, eu falei mesmo com o Miro. Ele disse que não viria, pois não queria causar uma situação ainda mais constrangedora.

- Mas ele tem que vir! Faz parte do contrato, ele sabe disso! Vou ligar pra ele. Ah, e não vá embora! Preciso que vocês tirem umas fotos e dêem umas entrevistas!

O diretor pegou seu celular e dirigiu-se a um local mais calmo. Não queria falar com o grego, mas tinha que ser profissional.

- Miro?

- Não... é o Tom Cruise! O que você quer?

- Você sabe que deveria estar aqui. Esta festa é importante, e... – foi interrompido.

- Se eu aparecer por 10 minutos você me deixa em paz?

- Deixo, Miro, mas, por favor, venha.

- Tá, tô indo.

O grego desligou o celular furioso, e em poucos minutos estava no local. Lindíssimo, todo de preto, distribuiu tchauzinhos, conversou com alguns conhecidos e foi logo tirar as fotos para o tal patrocinador. Os presentes só não conseguiam escolher qual era a beleza mais marcante; a androgenia delicada e sedutora de Afrodite contrastava com a segurança sexy e arrogante de Miro. Após a sessão, Miro arrastou Di para a área VIP da danceteria, que não tinha nenhum fotógrafo presente. Apresentou uma amiga qualquer de Shina para ele, que o abraçou sensualmente.

- Aproveita a noite... Não é sempre que uma gata dessas vai pular no seu pescoço. – O grego sussurrou discretamente para o sueco.

- Miro, eu não estou a fim, e você sabe muito bem que.... – antes de terminar a frase, viu Carlo encostado na parede, bem próximo a eles, conversando com uma loira lindíssima, mas que não chegava nem perto da beleza estonteante daquela que ele tinha ao seu lado. Sem saber que impulso o tomou, mudou de idéia ao ver aqueles olhos italianos azuis escuros notando sua presença...

- Quer saber? É hora de colher as glórias... – Beijou a derretida modelo, que lhe correspondeu avidamente. Logo ambos estavam bem alegres de tanto whisky, e foram terminar a noite no apartamento de Afrodite, enquanto Miro também levava a outra "embora".

Carlo dispensou a sua acompanhante assim que Afrodite foi embora. Não entendia que nó fora aquele que sentiu no peito ao ver Di agarrando com tanto desejo aquela loira.

Eles entraram rindo em seu apartamento, mas a moça estava vermelha de desejo. Não acreditava que iria passar a noite com aquele homem que, além de famoso, era lindíssimo. Dite até estava empolgado, mas culpava o álcool. Levou-a até seu quarto, e beijava-a com desejo, mas sempre que olhava em seus olhos azuis, lembrava-se de outro olhar..

Quando roçava sua boca naquele pescoço alvo, desejava beijar uma pele bronzeada. Ao deslizar seus dedos naqueles seios redondos e siliconados, imaginava aquele peitoril másculo. Ao possuir aquele corpo esguio, desejou ainda mais ardentemente aquele italiano. Gozou pensando nele, e arrependeu-se imediatamente daquilo tudo.

Acordou com a loira carinhosa ao seu lado, e amaldiçoou a impulsividade da noite anterior. Estava estourando de dor de cabeça, o que foi uma ótima desculpa para evita-la, e educadamente ofereceu-se para leva-la em casa, dizendo que possuía uma série de compromissos importantes pela manhã.

Voltou para seu apartamento e enfiou-se em sua cama. Sentia-se frustrado com sua simples constatação. Estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por um ator grosso, invejoso, sem grandes talentos. Um italiano metido a machão, que, se soubesse disso, era capaz de dar um jeito de difama-lo em todos os jornais. Quanta confusão aquele olhar indecifrável poderia trazer para sua carreira....

"É.. estar apaixonado é como pintar as pás de um ventilador ligado.... "

To be Continued


	4. Assumindo a Paixão

Sob os Holofotes – by Lili Psiquê 

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

Mais um capítulo! Thanks pelas reviews, e desculpem pela demora. Deu uma preguiça... e eu nunca acho que o que escrevi tá bom. Ai eu fico reescrevendo milhares de vezes. E acabo comentando isso com vocês também milhares de vezes.

Esse aqui é um caso de insatisfação. Eu tenho uma mania absurda de perfeccionismo, e como sei que nunca vou achar que está realmente bom, desencanei. Please, críticas sinceras!!!! E mais umas reviews tbm não vão fazer mal, né? hehehehe

- # - # -

**Capítulo 4 – Assumindo a Paixão**

É engraçado como os dias e os meses passam batidos quando se tem o corpo e a mente ocupados. A nossa noção de felicidade é estranha. Ficamos esperando-a chegar. Serei feliz quando ganhar na loteria. Quando conseguir me casar. Quando tiver filhos. Quando for promovido. Afrodite acreditava que seria feliz quando fosse famoso. E, agora que era, estava frustrado, sentindo-se incompleto e triste. Estava sempre triste.

Desde a estréia de Deadly Seduction, Dite não parou. Emendou projetos em divulgações, entrevistas, e, se não estava na telona do cinema, agradando os olhos de seus milhões de fãs, estava nas filmagens de outra película. Cada vez tinha menos tempo para seus amigos, e, mesmo com os insistentes convites de Mú e Shaka para diversos passeios, eles estavam há meses sem se ver.

O único que ainda via Dite era Miro, mas raramente arrancava alguma coisa dele. Encontravam-se de vez em quando em alguns estúdios, e a conversa centrava-se no sentimento do grego por Kamus. Segundo Shaka, o diretor tinha decidido terminar os roteiros sobre os quais havia assumido o compromisso de dirigir, e voltaria para a Europa, provavelmente para a França. E o orgulhoso ator não pretendia fazer nada a respeito, apesar de assumir chorar todas as noites por sentir falta do seu 'francesinho'.

Dite seguia sua rotina, e de vez em quando cruzava com Carlo de Angelis. Ele não sabe onde buscou tanto autocontrole para mostrar-se impassível em frente às provocações do outro ator. Mas, apesar de Afrodite ter se tornado o 'queridinho' dos diretores primeiro, Carlo também estourou. Pode-se dizer que os dois eram os atores mais procurados nos dois últimos anos, pois eram certeza de sucesso de bilheteria.

- # - # -

- Oi Shion, como vai? – Afrodite recebeu seu empresário no escritório que possuía em sua nova casa. Sim, nova. Ele não queria sair de seu apartamento, mas os outros moradores começaram a reclamar da bagunça que as fãs faziam no portão. Fora o terrorismo que o Shaka e o Mú fizeram, praticamente obrigando-o a contratar seguranças.

- Olá Dite! Comigo está tudo bem, e com você? Analisou os roteiros que lhe enviei? – Shion aceitou o convite e sentou-se no sofá branco.

- Sim, analisei, Shion, e é impressão minha ou a qualidade deles andam caindo? – Dite sentou-se ao seu lado.

- ... Olha, Afrodite... – Shion hesitou. - Eu não queria ter esse tipo de conversa com você, mas acho que já chegou a hora de falarmos sobre...

- Sobre o que? – Dite cortou-o. - Os altos e baixos da fama? Eu já sei de tudo isso, pois o Kamus fez questão de repetir esse blá blá blá todo milhares de vezes. Só não achei que minha queda viria tão rápido.

- Não é uma queda! – Shion chegava a rir do drama que o outro fazia. - Você entrou para o primeiro escalão de estrelas há menos de dois anos, e já protagonizou dois filmes, além de ter concorrido ao Oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante por Deadly Seduction. Mas seu rostinho não pode estar o tempo todo nas telas Dite! Isso se chama super exposição, e é muito mais negativo do que positivo.

- Tá bom Shion, mas e o que eu faço sem ter nenhum filme pra gravar? – Dite relaxou.

- Você podia viver um pouco! Di, você não vai mais na casa do Mú e do Shaka, não sai mais a noite, não visita sua família... Você só sai de casa para gravações e divulgações. Por que você não gasta um pouco do dinheiro que ganhou?

- Ah, Shion, você sabe que eu não ganhei esse rio de dinheiro. As despesas que eu tenho com a casa, com minhas roupas, aparência e assessores é absurda! – Estressou-se de novo, e levantou-se, gesticulando enquanto falava. – E eu não tenho vontade de fazer nada disso. Sei lá, nem parece que já passaram-se dois anos. Parece que aquela estréia foi ontem!

"Parece que conheci aqueles olhos azuis ontem...." Dite ficou ainda mais triste ao lembrar-se disso. Não se conformava com essa situação ridícula. Agora que ele havia se adaptado à fama, conseguia ter seus casos discretamente, sem que a inconveniente imprensa aparecesse para encher o saco. Mas não tirava aquele italiano esquentadinho da cabeça. Se perdeu pensando naquela língua cínica que tanto o ofendia.

- Di... Di... Afrodite, você tá me ouvindo? – Shion levantou-se e chacoalhou-o. Dite estava olhando para seu jardim, através da janela. "O que está acontecendo com ele?"

- Ai, desculpa Shion! Me distraí. Aliás, vamos mudar de assunto, tá?

- Tá bom! – "Afrodite e seus devaneios..." - Voltando aos roteiros... você quer mesmo escolher algum deles?

- Quero! Eu já descartei alguns, mas, antes de escolher, queria a sua opinião.

- Olha... no momento, eu acho viável este aqui. – E escolheu um dos grossos 'cadernos' que estava em cima da escrivaninha, escrito 'Chasing'. - É um filme de ação, o diretor é o Saga, que eu lhe apresentei há alguns meses. É um papel que precisa de mais preparo, e por isso as gravações vão demorar um pouco mais do que você está acostumado. Fora que é o tipo de filme que provavelmente vai ter umas continuações, e por isso é um rendimento futuro....

- É, eu li esse roteiro. Então tá bom, marca uma reunião com ele. Vamos ver no que dá esse teste. – E sentou-se de novo.

Shion ainda tinha compromissos com outros clientes, e por isso não se prolongou na visita. A reunião fora marcada para a semana seguinte, e o teste foi extremamente simples. Afrodite caiu mesmo nas graças de Saga, e foi escolhido para o papel. Faria dupla com Ikki Amamiya, um ator um pouco mais jovem que ele, mas que também fazia sucesso. E, aliás, o cinismo dele lembrava-o demais de uma certa pessoa...

Qual era o enredo? O mais óbvio possível... Uma dupla de policiais trabalhava numa complexa investigação em cima de políticos corruptos. Eles começam a sofrer ameaças, e o filme esquenta com muitas cenas de perseguição de carros, bombas explodindo, troca de tiros. Quando tudo parecia estar bem, e os caras maus haviam sido indiciados na justiça, Afrodite sofre uma emboscada, e seu carro quase despenca de uma ponte. Ikki aparece, mata os dois 'vilões', e salva seu parceiro.

Nada muito complexo no quesito atuação, mas Di teve que começar a freqüentar aulas de tiros e de artes marciais, pois ele não sabia nem como fechar a mão para desferir um soco.

Mas, como a Lei de Murphy impera em certos momentos da nossa vida, Ikki sofreu um acidente de carro, e teria que ficar alguns meses imobilizado. As filmagens já tinham começado, e o estúdio não poderia esperar sua melhora. As fofocas dos bastidores diziam que, na verdade ele havia levado uma surra do namorado do irmão, por insistir em que ele tivesse uma namorada...

Rapidamente Saga escolheu um substituto, que tinha o mesmo estilo do ator, havia feito o teste e já tinha preparação suficiente para o papel. Quem era? Carlo de Angelis...

- # - # -

Dite só descobriu isso no estúdio, em uma reunião com o diretor, os produtores e assistentes, e outros atores e seus empresários. Não agüentou, teve um chilique; resolveu soltar na hora mais inapropriada tudo aquilo que havia engolido daquele insolente.

- Saga, com esse canastrão eu não trabalho. – Dite levantou-se da cadeira, e, apesar de estar com o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva, sua fala soou calma.

Todos se surpreenderam. Sempre fora fácil demais lidar com o sueco. Nunca reclamava de nada, trabalhava com o maior empenho e se dava super bem com o elenco e a produção.

- Mas Afrodite... qual é o problema com Carlo? Ele é um ótimo ator, super profissional, tem toda a preparação necessária para o papel...

Dite ficou mudo. Realmente, porque ele não queria atuar com o italiano? Fora o fato dele estar completamente apaixonado por aquele nojento, não havia nenhuma argumentação válida. E, obviamente, estar apaixonado não é um motivo nem um pouco válido.

- Olha Saga.. eu... eu... eu simplesmente não quero trabalhar com ele.

- Mas por que? Você é uma pessoa muito esclarecida, Afrodite. Se você acha que há um motivo realmente forte para que Carlo não participe do meu filme, diga agora.

Mudo novamente.

- Oras, Afrodite Thorsson, – Carlo parecia ter feito uma especialização em como tirar o sueco do sério. – não sabia que você já tinha ficado tão estrelinha assim. Bom, todas as estrelas tem seus chiliques, non é vero? – E terminou a frase com o maior sorriso irônico que podia dar.

- Exatamente por isso Saga! Ele é mal educado, desagradável, irritante, sarcástico, orgulhoso, estúpido e enfadonho. Como eu vou poder contracenar com ele?

- Olha, Dite... Eu já dirigi Carlo algumas vezes, e essa personalidade forte dele nunca interferiu. E, no momento, é até interessante que ele realmente aceite este trabalho, pois o personagem é muito parecido com ele próprio, o que vai tornar a atuação ainda mais interessante. E, exatamente por isso, eu mantenho a minha decisão sobre esse assunto. Não quero ser desagradável com você, mas gostaria que minha escolha fosse acatada sem maiores discussões.

- Não há problemas Saga. Eu vou conversar com meu cliente a sós. Vocês podem me dar licença? – Shion resolveu o problema tirando Dite da sala, sob o olhar indignado, mas de triunfo de Carlo.

- O que foi aquilo tudo, Dite? – Shion estava irritado. Afrodite havia mostrado uma irresponsabilidade e estrelismo que não condiziam com suas atitudes normais.

- Desculpe-me. Eu.. eu não sei o que me deu. Não vai acontecer novamente, Shion. Por favor, diga a Saga que eu me senti indisposto, e fui embora, mas que estarei aqui para as gravações. Envie-me o novo cronograma assim que possível. – Virou as costas e saiu do estúdio.

"Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Idiota, idiota, idiota! Não vou correr o risco de ser substituído nesse filme por causa de uma paixão..."

- # - # -

As gravações rolaram até que tranqüilamente. Dite e Carlo não se falavam fora dos sets de filmagem, apesar do italiano sempre provoca-lo. Aliás, Carlo já sabia que sentia algo por aquele rapaz lindíssimo, mas não pretendia ter qualquer relacionamento com ele. Não queria nem pensar na hipótese de ser homossexual, mesmo sabendo que as mulheres não mexiam mais com ele como antigamente.

Adorava ver aquele rosto perfeito quase roxo de tanta raiva. Também achava encantador a maneira dele gaguejar quando não tinha resposta para os seus comentários. Sempre que o via acompanhado, sentia-se mal, com um ciúmes doentio. Passava a inferniza-lo ainda mais.

Afrodite também apaixonava-se cada vez mais. Não havia saído com ninguém desde o começo das filmagens, e revirava toda noite na cama, imaginando aquele homem ao seu lado. Eles eram completamente antagônicos, e era aí onde a magia se encontrava. Dido havia desistido de discutir, simplesmente porque entendeu que, quanto mais nervoso ficava, mas prazer Carlo tinha em irritá-lo.

O ápice dessa estranha relação – se é que isso podia ser chamado de relação – ocorreu no final das gravações. Uma das cenas mais complexas havia sido deixada para o fim. Era justamente a conclusão do filme. Dite estaria dirigindo seu carro em uma ponte, e seria empurrado para fora dela. Enquanto ficava pendurado pela porta do automóvel, Carlo atirava nos responsáveis pelo incidente e depois o tirava de lá, debruçando-se sobre o carro, correndo o risco de cair junto.

A cena teve que ser filmada várias vezes. Como os atores estavam representando em um cenário dentro no estúdio, e não era uma cena perigosa para eles, Saga exigiu que ela ficasse mais do que perfeita. O sueco já estava de saco cheio, pois Carlo o puxava pelo braço e o abraçava para salva-lo... E eles tiveram que se abraçar pelo menos umas 20 vezes...

- # - # -

Após um pouco mais de um ano gasto entre gravação e edição, o filme é lançado, e começa a maratona de divulgação. Festas, entrevistas, prêmios.... Dite costumava gostar desse ritmo intenso. Mas, dessa vez, dava qualquer coisa para não ser obrigado a comparecer a esses eventos. Sempre tinha que posar com o maldito Carlo de Angelis.

Em uma das festas eles quase se bateram, pois o italiano o irritou novamente com a história do seu papel no filme de Kamus. A situação estava começando a ficar realmente insustentável, tensa demais, e Shion tentava prevenir Dite, pedindo para que ele tomasse cuidado com a imprensa. Se Afrodite Thorsson aparecesse em outra capa de tablóide, brigando com mais alguém, provavelmente traria problemas não só para sua carreira, mas para o filme e o outro ator.

A luz apareceu em uma calma conversa entre Mú, Shaka e Dite. Cansados com as recusas do amigo para jantares e outros passeios, deram um jeito de comparecer aos eventos nos quais ele era obrigado a participar, e assim conseguiram se interar da situação. Dite acabou despindo a máscara de 'está tudo bem', e contou aos amigos tudo o que havia passado nos últimos meses. Como andava deprimido, sem vontade de ver ou falar de ninguém. Das muitas noite de insônia imaginando o peso do italiano, o cheiro, os toques...

O conselho de Shaka foi o mais óbvio possível: tentar conversar com ele! Não se declarar, lógico, mas simplesmente tentar resolver essa situação, afinal, eles eram dois homens adultos! E, se Afrodite gostava tanto assim dele, deveria tentar pelo menos conservar uma amizade.

E o conselho soou tão simples, que Dite o acatou. Realmente, iria falar com o italiano. Assim que surgiu uma oportunidade, ele foi de carro até a casa do ator, que era próxima da sua, afinal, quase todas as celebridades moravam naquele bairro... Foi muito bem recebido, e o empregado que lhe atendeu pediu para que esperasse o 'Sr. Carlo' na sala de visitas.

Admirou a decoração, que era de muito bom gosto. Nem parecia que aquele ser irritante morava ali. "Obviamente foi um decorador que tornou esta casa tão agradável". Continuou andando pelo ambiente, observando os caríssimos quadros que decoravam o recinto.

Sua divagação foi interrompida pelo próprio Carlo, que o cumprimentou com muita educação, e o convidou para sentar no sofá, mas manteve-se em pé.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite? Em que posso ajuda-lo?

"Nossa, será que ele está se sentindo bem? Que educação é essa?"

– Está tudo bem, Carlo. Eu só gostaria de conversar com você. – Sentou-se.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Dirigiu-se ao pequeno bar que havia no canto da sala. Serviu uma dose de whisky para ele, e perguntou com o olhar se Dite aceitava.

- Obrigado. – Dite aceitou o copo oferecido. Estava nervoso. Não imaginou que seria recebido com tanta cordialidade.

- Pois então Dite... você ainda não me disse sobre o que gostaria de conversar. – Sentou-se ao lado do sueco, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida.

"Desde quando ele me chama pelo apelido?"

- Sabe, Carlo nós dois não somos mais adolescentes. Ao contrário, somos adultos. E eu acredito que o clima das filmagens já foi terrível de agüentar. E suas provocações continuam me irritando, tornando a divulgação do filme ainda mais difícil. – Di respirou, mas já gesticulava, nervoso. - Quando eu lhe disse que ganhei aquele papel no filme de Kamus através do teste, fui sincero. Sim, eu sou homossexual, e não tenho vergonha disso. Mas tenho muito orgulho por saber que meu primeiro grande papel foi conquistado por mérito, e não através de qualquer teste de sofá. A princípio, suas ofensas me magoavam demais. Mas essa mágoa está se tornando raiva, e esse é um sentimento que eu não quero cultivar, pois gosto muito de você e.... – Parou, surpreso com suas próprias palavras. E ainda mais surpreso, por ver que Carlo não esboçara nenhuma reação.

- Olha, Dite, eu não me importo com o fato de você ser homossexual. Realmente, eu gosto de te tirar do sério – Carlo deu o irritante risinho... -, mas é só isso. A princípio eu tinha mesmo despeito por você, mas percebi seu talento ao atuar ao seu lado. E eu tenho que admitir que acredito em você.

"Simples assim? Tem alguma coisa errada..."

- Então... é isso? Assim simples? – Finalmente o sueco desarmou. – Nossa, você não imagina as forças que eu tive que reunir para vir até aqui! – E começou a rir!

- Forças? Por que?

Dido ainda ria.

- Porque eu achei que iríamos discutir mais uma vez.

Foi a vez de Carlo começar a rir.

- É, eu tenho que admitir que não sou muito fácil de lidar!

- Então está bem. - Dite apoiou seu copo na mesinha de centro, e levantou-se. – Não vou mais incomodá-lo, já que está tudo esclarecido! Você poderia me acompanhar até a porta?

- Claro. Mas não quer ficar mais um pouco? – A voz de Carlo soou trêmula, mas o outro ator não percebeu.

- Obrigado pelo convite Carlo, mas temos aquela outra festa à noite, e eu ainda tenho que me arrumar.

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu nem me lembrava. – Continuaram conversando enquanto o italiano o acompanhava Dite até a porta.

Pararam na porta, e Carlo, ao abrir a porta, falou de uma vez:

- Dite, porque não vamos juntos?

- Juntos? Aonde? – O coraçãozinho de Dite quase saiu pela boca.

- Sabe.... – Carlo viu a feição do outro, e quase voltou atrás. Ainda tinha medo dos sentimentos que o perturbavam. – Acho que deveríamos celebrar essa nova amizade. – Frisou bem a última palavra. – Por isso, poderíamos ir juntos na festa! Se você quiser, eu passo em sua casa e te pego... – Tremeu na base...

- Tudo bem. – O sueco se controlou para não dar pulinhos de empolgação! – Às 8?

- Combinado!

E apertaram as mãos, despedindo-se. Di ainda teve que ficar um pouco sentado no carro, para se acalmar, antes de dar a partida. Carlo ficou estático, encostado na porta fechada, até que um empregado foi ver se estava tudo bem com o patrão... Afinal, ele estava tão pálido...

- # - # -

Ninguém que conhecia bem aqueles dois estava se conformando com a proximidade deles. Parecia que eram amigos próximos há décadas! Carlo estava tão contente por finalmente ter dado uma dentro em sua vida, que bebeu demais na tal da festa. Afrodite acabou dirigindo seu automóvel, ajudando-o a entrar em casa. Não se importou com o fato de que não estava de carro. Qualquer coisa ligava para sua casa, e o motorista poderia vi-lo buscar. Sim, ele tinha motorista, mas dirigir sempre fora um prazer para ele.

O empregado se assustou um pouco, mas Carlo o dispensou, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Realmente, ele estava alegre, mas achou exagero do outro não deixa-lo dirigir, e leva-lo pra dentro. Mas já havia anos que ninguém se preocupava assim com ele. E, quando foi retirado do carro, sentiu o perfume doce do outro, completamente inebriante...

- Carlo, você está bem? – Dite o sentou no tal sofá onde conversaram algumas horas antes. Mas, naquela tarde, ao contrário de agora, estavam sóbrios.

Dite também havia bebido vodca demais. Mas, ainda assim, estava melhor do que o amigo. "Amigo... engraçado.... Até hoje de manhã eu estava com vontade de trucidá-lo, e agora tento curar a bebedeira dele. Isso sim é irônico!"

- Estou ótimo Di! E, por mim, tinha ficado mais tempo na festa. Não sei porque você quis vir embora! – Sua fala estava um pouco mole, mas o sorriso era contagiante.

- Mas a festa já tinha praticamente acabado! São 5 horas da manhã!

- A noite é uma criança...

- É... uma criança que está indo dormir, assim como o senhor. – Não resistiu e riu da própria ironia. - Precisa de ajuda? Ou você está melhor? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa?

- Eu quero que você sente aqui do meu lado! – E deu o maior puxão em Afrodite, pois até então ele está em pé, meio debruçado sobre ele, que estava sentado no sofá.

O sueco quase caiu em cima dele, dando risada da própria situação ingrata. Estava quase sentado no colo do homem que amava, e tinha que se segurar para não tirar uma casquinha. Ajeitou-se no sofá, de modo que ficou do lado dele. Sem mais nem menos, o italiano apoiou a cabeça em suas pernas, enquanto reclamava de uma dor de cabeça.

- Lógico que você deve estar com dor de cabeça! Tudo bem que o whisky era muito bom, mas nem por isso você precisava beber tudo aquilo. Nem quero ver sua ressaca amanhã.

- Ah, vai Di... faz uma massagem aí!

- Massagem? Você tá falando sério? – A cara de surpresa dele não passou despercebida ao italiano.

- Tô. – E pegou as mãos do outro e começou a massagear suas têmporas. Afrodite estava tão surpreso, que não teve reação nenhuma. Massageou a cabeça, e quando percebeu, já estava fazendo um leve carinho com as pontas dos dedos naquele rosto lindo, absorto nos traços tão masculinos, imaginando ter aquele homem mais próximo de si.

Carlo estava de olhos fechados, pensando no que fazer. Não conseguia compreender aquela sua atitude. Estava sendo espontâneo, mas sua mente o recriminava. Sabia que o sueco era homossexual. E havia percebido os olhares de fascínio que lhe lançara na festa. Precisava tomar uma decisão, pois entendeu que se não fizesse alguma coisa naquela hora, não faria mais.

Abriu os olhos quando percebeu que os carinhos haviam parado.

- O que foi?

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo!

- Hum... quase dormi mesmo. Você tem mãos tão leves... - e segurou a mãozinha clara, tão delicada, de unhas bem feitas... E beijou as costas de uma mão. Depois beijou um dedo... e outro.. mas sem malícia, só com muito carinho.

Afrodite estava estático. E ficou ainda mais pasmo quando o italiano levantou-se de seu colo, ficando sentado de lado no sofá. Mas, ao invés de colocar as pernas para fora do estofado, ele sentou-se olhando para Dite, com as pernas meio dobradas, uma mão no encosto do braço, quase o abraçando, e a outra em seu rosto, acariciando seus lábios. Seus rostos ficaram próximos demais. Dava pra sentir a tensão das respirações, misturada com o cheiro de bebida e cigarro.

- Carlo... – Di estava branco.

E foi beijado.

To be Continued!

_Pipe: O primeiro beijo do Dite e do Carlo é em sua homenagem!!! Parabéns e muitas alegrias pra você, que inspirou tantas de nós! Beijos!_


	5. Idas e Vindas

**Sob os Holofotes - by Lili Psiquê**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

Parental Advisory: Explicit Content - Este capítulo contém cenas explícitas de lemon!!! Uhuuu, finalmente!!

Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Sim, finalmente a fic está quase no final. Só não prometo o último capítulo para a semana que vem. Esse daqui saiu a duras penas, após um belo bloqueio. Mas, para compensar a delonga, ele está maior do que os outros. E dessa fez o final não está tão cruel... heheheheh

Eu tinha uns 20 agradecimentos para fazer, mas vou dar uma generalizada... Os principais vão pra Celly M e pra Susu-chan, que suportaram as crises de falta de inspiração... E pra TODO mundo que deixou reviews!! Eu dava pulinhos cada vez que recebia um comentário!!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 5 - Idas e Vindas**

Afrodite estava estático. E ficou ainda mais pasmo quando o italiano levantou-se de seu colo, ficando sentado de lado no sofá. Mas, ao invés de colocar as pernas para fora do estofado, ele sentou-se olhando para Dite, com as pernas meio dobradas, uma mão no encosto do braço, quase o abraçando, e a outra em seu rosto, acariciando seus lábios. Seus rostos ficaram próximos demais. Dava pra sentir a tensão das respirações, misturada com o cheiro de bebida e cigarro.

- Carlo... - Di estava branco.

E foi beijado.

Afrodite demorou para assimilar a informação, e só depois de receber muitos beijos em seus lábios, ele abriu a boca. O beijo foi terno, calmo. As línguas se enroscavam com medo, como se ainda estivessem aflitas com aquela situação. Carlo tirou a mão do rosto do sueco, e a firmou em sua nuca, forçando-o, com delicadeza, a virar o rosto, para assim aprofundar o contato.

O que era meigo começou a se tornar intenso. Dite finalmente retornou de seu estado letárgico, e começou a participar com mais vontade do carinho. Soltou suas amarras mentais, e se entregou ao beijo, enquanto permitia que suas mãos vagassem nas costas largas de Carlo.

O italiano estava em uma posição um pouco incômoda, e, com uma certa urgência, sentou-se no sofá e puxou Dite para seu colo, fazendo com eles ficassem um de frente para o outro. Reiniciaram o beijo, enquanto as mãos tornaram as carícias mais ousadas. As duas camisas sociais foram ao chão em segundos, e, enquanto Carlo oscilava entre beijos e mordidas no pescoço de Afrodite, o sueco rebolava e gemia em seu colo.

Carlo percebeu então a ereção do outro ali, presente, extremamente nítida, mesmo por baixo do jeans, e ficou sem reação. Afrodite abriu seus olhos quando notou que o outro havia parado com os beijos.

- Eu... eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - Afrodite, então, caiu em si. Carlo nunca havia se relacionado com um homem antes! E ele ali, entregue, apaixonado, sem pensar no que o outro ator poderia estar pensando. Provavelmente o sentimento não era recíproco... ou poderia ser? O amava tanto... E Carlo estava tão carinhoso, tão diferente... Ou seria a bebida?

- Não, Di, você não fez nada errado... é que eu... eu tô meio perdido, sabe? - Realmente, se estivesse sóbrio, Carlo não teria assumido isso com tanta simplicidade.

- Perdido como?

- Eu nunca...

- Você quer? Você me quer? - Afrodite frisou o pronome.

- Quero. - Carlo não titubeou.

- Então, não se preocupe... deixa acontecer.... - E voltou a beijá-lo.

Os dois ainda ficaram um bom tempo nessa posição, trocando beijos nos pescoços, puxões de cabelos, carícias no tórax e abdômen, lambidas, mordidas... Dite rebolava cada vez mais, e Carlo estava começando a ficar com a sensação de que iria gozar, daquele jeito mesmo. Mas já era manhã, e seus empregados deveriam estar acordando. Não seria nada prudente um flagra na melhor parte...

- Di... vamos para o meu quarto...

- Vamos! - Como se Afrodite fosse discutir...

E subiram as escadarias da mansão, se agarrando pelos corredores, para passarem horas trancados no quarto do italiano. Definitivamente, aquela foi uma das melhores 'manhãs' que Dite poderia querer.

- # - # -

Mas o dia seguinte chegou, junto com a ressaca. Carlo acordou com dor de cabeça e uma sensação péssima no estômago, e percebeu que o quarto estava bem claro, mesmo com a cortina fechada. "Já deve ter passado do meio-dia."

Esfregou as têmporas, e já ia se levantar, mas percebeu o peso em seu peito. Viu a cascata de cabelos azuis claros espalhados por seu corpo, e viu o dia, a noite e a madrugada anteriores passarem em sua mente em flashes rápidos. A tentativa de reconciliação de Afrodite. A festa. A bebedeira. A volta para casa. O beijo. O sexo. "O que foi que eu fiz?", pensou, transtornado, enquanto esfregava suas mãos em seu rosto. Como ele fora se deixar levar desse jeito? Era óbvio que o sueco gostava dele, mas ele não iria poder responder ao sentimento. Não, jamais teria um relacionamento com ele. Seria arriscar sua carreira.

Afastou Afrodite com delicadeza, e levantou-se. Entrou no banheiro da suíte, abriu a torneira, e lavou o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho. Sentia culpa. "Mas que cazzo! Por que eu fiz isso com ele? Eu provoquei, eu vi a malícia enquanto ele só queria me ajudar!" Desviou a linha de pensamentos quando reparou que o outro estava despertando. O viu se levantar, nu, enquanto se espreguiçava, olhando discretamente pelo quarto enorme. Provavelmente o procurava. "Lindo."

Carlo terminou de escovar os dentes, e pegou um robe negro que estava largado em uma poltrona do quarto.

- Pode dormir mais um pouco, Di. Vou trazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. - E saiu do cômodo.

"Mas... nem um bom dia?" Di estranhou a maneira ríspida com a qual foi tratado. O italiano não foi grosso, mas foi seco. Sentou-se na cama, triste. É, aquilo não era um filme. Não haveria final feliz. "Eu já devia saber que isso iria acontecer. Ele estava bêbado, excitado. Foi uma transa... só isso. Uma novidade."

Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos. Quando Carlo entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos, Dite já estava com sua calça jeans, sentado na cama.

- Carlo, você pode me emprestar uma camisa? Acho que a minha ficou largada na sala. - Sua voz soou triste, distante.

- Mas por que a pressa, Di? Você pode tomar um banho, comer...

- Melhor não. - Levantou-se da cama, e olhou para Carlo, que já havia apoiado a bandeja em uma mesinha. - Eu acho que você não vai poder oferecer o que eu quero, não é verdade?

Carlo ficou mudo, observando aqueles olhos azuis tão claros, tão tristes. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. E sabia que era um covarde, e que não teria coragem de assumir qualquer coisa com Dite.

Afrodite não hesitou. Dirigiu-se ao closet, que era adjunto ao quarto, escolheu uma camisa azul, vestiu-se, e olhou mais uma vez para o italiano.

- Foi bom. Aliás, foi muito bom. - Aproximou-se e beijou sua boca com ternura. - É uma pena...

Carlo queria gritar. Dizer que queria sua presença, seu cheiro, seu corpo, seus beijos, seus sorrisos... Mas era melhor assim. Não estava disposto a abdicar de nada em sua vida para mantê-lo ao seu lado. E, por isso, deixou-o ir embora. Viu seu sonho abrindo a porta de seu quarto e a fechando, levando sua alegria consigo. Sentiu-se vazio.

- # - # -

Afrodite não sabia por quanto tempo havia andado. Saíra da mansão do italiano sem dar satisfações aos empregados, e, a princípio, teve vontade de correr. Mas conteve-se e andou por todo aquele bairro chique. Suas pernas não cansavam, e ele não se deteve quando percebeu que já se encontrava em frente à sua residência.

Continuou andando, andando, rodando por aquela cidade imensa. Só desistiu de sua caminhada quando o reconheceram, mas não foi simpático como costumava ser. Correu e sinalizou para o primeiro táxi que viu naquela avenida movimentada. Entrou no carro amarelo, e notou então que não fazia idéia de onde estava, e que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. Percebeu que havia chorado durante todo o caminho. Viu o horário no relógio. "Nossa, mas eu estou rodando há mais de três horas! Daqui a pouco vai escurecer!"

- Boa tarde! Para onde?

Viu-se mais perdido ainda, quando o motorista lhe perguntou em um arremedo de inglês onde ele gostaria de ir.

Não tinha aonde ir. Não podia ir chorar no colo da sua mãe, que estava do outro lado do Oceano Atlântico. Seu grande amor o considerava mais uma noite de prazer. A maioria das pessoas com quem convivia não eram amigos. Acabou dando o endereço da loja indiana.

Secou o rosto como pode, mas a pele e os olhos claros o denunciavam, pois não podia esconder a vermelhidão. A loja ainda estava aberta. Afrodite agradeceu à todos os deuses por isso.

A conversa com Mú e Shaka foi longa. Eles estavam atordoados, pois os empregados de Afrodite o procuravam desde de manhã, já que ele jamais havia sumido sem avisar. O rapaz justificou-se, dizendo que havia perdido o celular na festa, preocupado em levar Carlo embora. Contou tudo o que aconteceu, sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso aos descrever a maneira como o italiano o beijou. Sentiu-se mais leve, apesar de ainda estar melancólico.

Os dois insistiram para que ele ficasse na casa deles aquela noite, mas o sueco frisou seu desejo de ficar sozinho.

- Eu tenho que encarar isso de algum jeito, meus anjinhos. Já estou melhor, podem ficar tranqüilos. - E forçou uma risada.

- Tem certeza, Di? Pra que nós servimos, se não podemos nem lhe dar conforto na hora em que você precisa? - Mú ainda se preocupava. Sabia que Afrodite já tinha uma certa tendência a ser depressivo, apesar de esconder isso de todos com seus largos sorrisos.

- Tenho, querido. Vão para casa, eu vou ficar bem. - E despediu-se, entrando em casa, acalmando seus solícitos empregados, e indo para sua cama. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Passou a noite toda apertando a camisa azul com suas mãos finas, sentindo o cheiro de Carlo na peça de roupa.

- # - # -

Miro estava no aeroporto, tentando passar por despercebido, algo quase impossível. Kamus estava partindo naquela manhã para a França, e o ator teve um impulso incontrolável de ir até lá. Ainda não sabia o que iria fazer, se iria falar com ele ou não. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto. Foi quase que obrigado a dar vários autógrafos até chegar no portão de embarque correto. Pensou em ficar ao longe, só observando, mas a multidão o denunciou.

Kamus viu o grego, e ficou dividido: cumprimentava-o, ou fingia que nem o havia notado? Bem, era impossível não percebê-lo lá, no meio daquele monte de fãs histéricas. Aliás, Miro continuava com a péssima mania de sair acompanhado de apenas um segurança.

Quando viu que a confusão começou a realmente sair do controle, e que os próprios seguranças do aeroporto corriam para tentar ajudar Miro, Kamus desistiu. Nem se quisesse iria conseguir falar com o grego. Embarcou, deixando um infeliz par de olhos azuis para trás.

Os seguranças conseguiram controlar a situação, e logo 'escoltavam' o furioso ator até longe do saguão de embarque. Nunca amaldiçoara tanto sua fama. Tiveram que ajudá-lo a ir até a saída, onde seu motorista o aguardava. Mas, ao dirigir-se ao seu carro, olhou de soslaio para banca de jornal que havia ali na calçada, e viu o tablóide National Enquirer em destaque. Chegou perto, com a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada.

E estava mesmo. Comprou o jornal, entrou em seu carro e discou para Afrodite de seu celular.

- Alô... - Di atendeu, ainda sonolento.

- Oi, Di... - Miro estava com um tom de voz péssimo.

- Miro? Há quanto tempo... Tudo bem?

- Dite... Você já viu os jornais de hoje? - O grego não conseguiu esconder a preocupação.

- Não Miro, não vi. Acabei de acordar... por favor, não me dê uma má notícia. - Di se sentou na cama, inconformado. Já imaginava que devia ter saído novamente na capa de um daqueles malditos tablóides.

- Eu acho que, antes de você sair de casa, deveria ler o National Enquirer¹.

- De novo o Enquirer?

- De novo, Di.

- Tá bom Miro, eu vou pedir para alguém comprar o jornal. Depois eu te ligo, ok? E obrigado pela informação.

- Desculpa... Não queria te acordar com más notícias.

- Imagina, eu que agradeço por me avisar.

Afrodite desligou o telefone, e percebeu que havia dormido de jeans. Colocou qualquer camiseta que viu pela frente. Pediu para uma empregada comprar o tal do jornal, e voltou ao seu quarto, para tomar um banho. Ainda tinha o cheiro de Carlo em sua pele, mas preferiu não se perder nessas sensações. Estava preocupado demais para pensar nisso.

Desceu as escadas de sua casa, já arrumado, e sentou-se a mesa. O jornal estava ali. Com ele na capa. Alguém o fotografou no dia anterior, enquanto ele se afastava de algumas fãs. A fotografia mostrava bem seus olhos vermelhos, inchados de tanto chorar, e seu rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas, enquanto ele empurrava uma fã desesperada. Seria um ótimo trabalho fotográfico, se não fosse ele ali. A matéria dizia que ele estava em depressão, tomando remédios de tarja preta. A tal da fã, que ele empurrou, mostrava escoriações nos joelhos e nos braços, pois havia caído no chão depois da 'agressão', como ela mesma disse.

Obviamente, Afrodite ligou para seu advogado, para que ele desse entrada num processo de difamação, e tentasse entrar em contato com a fã. Ligou também para Shion, para que ele desse um parecer sobre o assunto para a imprensa. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

- # - # -

Os convites para festas desapareceram. Gradualmente, os roteiros bons foram deixando de aparecer. Dite não recebia um 'não' em um teste há anos, mas esses 'nãos' começaram a tornar-se freqüentes. Era a tão temida queda.

Nenhum estúdio queria dar papéis principais para Afrodite, pois ele sempre estava envolvido em escândalos. A fã 'agredida' havia movido um processo contra ele. Dite começou a só fazer pontas, já que seu contrato anterior era para somente um filme. Seu salário diminuiu, e ele teve que vender sua casa, pois não conseguia mais pagar as despesas, e teve que desembolsar uma ótima quantia para que a menina concordasse com um acordo judicial.

Os colegas sumiram, e Di se viu cada vez mais sozinho. Em seis meses, era a sombra do que já fora. As únicas pessoas que permaneceram ao seu lado foram Mú, Shaka e Miro. Aliás, o grego continuava trabalhando, mas estava cada vez mais triste. Vivia dizendo que ia para a França atrás de Kamus, mas todos sabiam que ele ia precisar de muita força para engolir todo seu orgulho.

Afrodite evitava Carlo. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que o italiano freqüentava os mesmos lugares que ele de propósito, mas logo desistia desses devaneios românticos e voltava a realidade. Afinal, ele tinha sido dispensado, não o inverso.

Voltou a morar em seu apartamento antigo, mas sentia uma falta enorme de atuar com mais freqüência. Agora já não tinha tantas ilusões quanto à fama, mas gostaria de reconquistar algumas regalias. Sentia uma falta dos banhos de banheira...

- # - # -

Era Junho, e no mês seguinte fariam cinco anos desde que Afrodite começara a gravar seu primeiro grande filme. E não faziam nem 8 meses desde que aparecera pela última vez na última capa do National Enquirer. Estava com 27 anos! Se olhava no espelho e não acreditava que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. Mas ainda estava belo como sempre fora.

Aquele dia era mais um dia monótono, em sua vidinha agora quase pacata. Ainda recebia cartas de fãs, mas nada se comparava ao montante absurdo que chegara a receber quando o _Chasing_ estreiou. Estava entretido na leitura de tais cartas, quando o telefone tocou. Imaginou ser o Mú ou o Shaka. Afinal, quase ninguém, além deles, o ligava.

- Alô.

- Afrodite?

- Isso. Quem é? - Estranhou. Conhecia aquela voz...

- É o Carlo.

- Pois não? - Di foi seco, mas seu coração disparou.

- Dite... ahn.. tudo bem? - A voz de Carlo transparecia... medo? Talvez insegurança.

- Tudo.

- Hum... novidades?

- Não. O que você quer? - O sueco estava começando a se irritar.

- Sabe o que é... é que nesse mês eu faço 28 anos. E eu gostaria que você fosse a minha festa.

- ... - Dite ficou mudo. Carlo percebeu o seu nervosismo.

- Vai ser no dia 24, este sábado, às 21hrs, na minha casa.

- Eu sei. Recebi o convite. Por acaso você quer mesmo que eu vá? - Realmente, Dite tinha recebido o convite. Mas achou tratar-se de uma mera formalidade, afinal, eles já tinham trabalhado juntos.

- Se eu não quisesse não estaria convidando, né, esperto? - Ah, e ele conseguia deixar de ser irônico?

- Se for para dar de cara com o dono dessa educação, eu dispenso.

- Vai Afrodite, não seja fresco. Até aqueles seus amigos, o Mú e o Shaka vão! O Miro também já confirmou presença, assim como outros atores que já trabalharam com a gente.

- Ah, Carlo, eu não estou a fim de ver todo esse povo de novo.

- Dite... sou eu quem está te convidando. Você vem? - Afrodite jamais irá imaginar a força de vontade de Carlo para desferir essa frase.

- Ai, vou pensar. Não sei se tenho alguma coisa para vestir.

- Sempre o mesmo. - Não conteve as risadas - Você quer que eu vá te buscar?

- Não. Não me desfiz do meu carro, não tive coragem. Pode deixar que eu vou sozinho.

- Então te aguardo. Até sábado!

- Ok.

Dite calmamente desligou o telefone sem fio. E começou a dar pulos pela sala de estar, cantarolando qualquer coisa em sueco. Correu e ligou para Shaka, que confirmou sua presença e a de Mú na festa. Dite ficou mais tranqüilo. Pelo menos não iria se sentir tão deslocado.

- # - # -

No dia seguinte, foi avisado pelo porteiro de que havia uma entrega na portaria. Desceu, e, realmente, alguém havia entregado uma caixa linda, enorme, e outra um pouco menor, mas não tinha remetente. O porteiro não soube dar maiores informações.

Afrodite subiu correndo, e, logo ao fechar a porta, abriu a caixa. Levantou a seda, e encontrou um jeans azul escuro, de design bem diferente. Tinha dois bolsos atrás, e um deles era torto, mas era como se os bolsos tivessem sido arrancados e houvessem restado somente os fiapos e alguns pedaços do tecido. A camisa era azul clara, combinando com seus olhos. Aliás, ele devia ficar muito bem mesmo com essa cor, pois sempre ganhara camisas dessa tonalidade. Ela tinha listras verticais da cor cinza claro, bem finas, quase imperceptíveis, mas eram elas que davam o ar diferenciado à peça. Na caixa menor encontrou um par de... "Tênis! Não acredito.. quem vai querer que eu use tênis azuis com uma roupa dessa?" Estava na cara que a roupa era de algum estilista famoso.

Havia ainda um cartão embaixo da seda, onde estava escrito: _'Sei que você não precisa de nada para ficar mais belo, mas, por favor, aceite o presente e o use na festa. Carlo_'

Tremedeira? Ataque do coração? Colapso nervoso? Dite quase teve tudo isso de uma vez. Experimentou a roupa, e não acreditou: ficou perfeito. O tamanho, a cor, o modelo... ficou simplesmente lindíssimo. Não é que o tênis combinou mesmo com o restante?

Não conseguia se controlar, e passou o dia rindo sozinho. Estava receoso, pois jamais esperou uma delicadeza dessas vinda de Carlo.

O sábado chegou. Vestiu-se, e colocou uma maquiagem bem leve. Penteou os cabelos, e até pensou em prendê-los, mas achou que a roupa já chamava atenção demais. Combinou mais ou menos o horário com Shaka e Mú, para que eles chegassem antes na festa. Seria o fim para ele chegar lá... E não ter ninguém para conversar.

Parou o carro na frente da mansão às 22hrs, extremamente nervoso. Não conseguia parar de torcer as mãos, apertando os dedos até que eles ficassem vermelhos. A casa aparentava já estar cheia. Deixou o automóvel com o manobrista, entregou o convite na porta, já que a festa era totalmente restrita, e entrou.

Carlo ainda era considerado um ator de filmes 'A', e por isso toda a nata do mundo dos espetáculos se encontrava reunida ali. E todas essas pessoas importantes viraram o pescoço ao ver o decadente Afrodite entrar na mansão.

Sim, podia estar decadente, como os invejosos de plantão gostavam de dizer, mas continuava belíssimo. E, naquela noite, parecia ter roubado toda a essência das estrelas, simplesmente para mostrar que Afrodite Thorsson ainda era tudo aquilo que sempre fora.

Surpresa ainda maior foi a atitude de Carlo. Quando viu a entrada do sueco, e a feição de sem graça dele, dirigiu-se com pressa até a porta, e, pegando-o pela mão, apresentou-o a alguns diretores que ele ainda não conhecia, à sua família, seus amigos... Dite nem viu Mú e Shaka, muito menos Miro, mas foi se deixando levar. Sempre simpático, cordial, mas meio perdido. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, aliás, estava acontecendo tudo rápido demais. Era óbvio que o tratavam bem somente por causa do italiano, mas mesmo assim se sentiu extasiado. Sim, aquela atenção toda havia feito falta. Mas o que estava lhe fazendo bem mesmo era a atenção de Carlo.

Absurdamente lindo. Não, estupidamente divino. Melhor, encantadoramente deslumbrante. Afrodite poderia esgotar seu dicionário de adjetivos que não iria encontrar uma forma adequada de descrever a beleza do italiano. Ele estava com um terno preto, sapatos italianos combinando, uma camisa branca e uma gravata azul, do mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Mas ele brilhava. A roupa era de um estilista famoso, mas não era isso que o deixava belo. Era o brilho de alegria em seu olhar.

Dite pôde não ter encontrado seus amigos, mas os três estavam de olho em seus passos. Mú e Shaka haviam chegado alguns minutos antes dele na festa, e viram sua entrada e a recepção do italiano. Preferiram não atrapalhar os dois, e acabaram ficando na festa para fazer companhia para Miro. Aliás, o grego andava com um humor terrível, desde que o Kamus voltara para a França.

Di e Carlo passaram a festa juntos, bebendo, rindo, conversando. A família toda de Carlo - que, diga-se de passagem, era enorme! - fez questão de pegar o autógrafo de Dite. Por volta das 3hrs da madrugada, os convidados estavam dispersando. Alguns familiares já haviam se despedido de Carlo e Dite, e ido para os respectivos quartos de hóspedes da mansão. Discretamente, o italiano puxou Di pelas escadas do meio da sala, até atingirem o corredor principal do andar superior, que estava vazio naquele momento.

- Di... passa a noite aqui?

Branco? Não, imagina, Dite só quase sumiu. Quem podia entender esse italiano?

- Mas, Carlo... eu não te entendo. Por favor, não quero discutir contigo no dia do seu aniversário. A noite está tão maravilhosa, não estraga tudo!

- Estragar? Dite, estragar? Você ainda não entendeu? A noite não está maravilhosa... ela vai ficar maravilhosa se você me perdoar.

- Perdoar?

- Eu sei que eu fui um completo babaca aquele dia. Passei os últimos oito meses me remoendo, pensando naquilo tudo, procurando maneiras de te encontrar. Eu descobri que gosto muito de você, que passei todos aqueles meses te provocando e te irritando só para chamar sua atenção. - Afrodite ameaçou falar, mas Carlo colocou o dedo em seus lábios. - Mas, por favor, entenda que foi muito difícil assumir tudo isso pra mim mesmo. Eu sou um covarde, Dite... E tive medo. Aliás, ainda tenho medo da reação das outras pessoas. Só que agora eu sei que estou disposto a passar por cima de tudo isso, a deixar minha carreira de lado, só para te ter ao meu lado.

Dite estava completamente pasmo. Parecia que os deuses haviam escolhido aqueles últimos anos para surpreendê-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

- Deixar sua carreira? Jamais! Carlo, eu nunca pediria isso pra você, aliás, eu nunca permitiria que você fizesse uma coisa dessas. Gosto de você há muito tempo, mas não quero te prejudicar, e, além do mais...

Carlo puxou-o pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele ficasse bem perto, deixando-o sem chance para escapar. Ele o beijou sofregamente, como se desejasse sentir aqueles lábios novamente há muito tempo. Beijaram-se durante vários minutos, envoltos em um abraço terno, com as mãos alternando entre carinhos nas costas, nas nucas e nos cabelos.

Foi bruto, quando o prensou na parede, ainda de frente para ele. Mas deu um gemido tão sedutor no ouvido do sueco que Afrodite sentiu-se extremamente excitado. Carlo levantou uma perna de Dite, e encaixou-se em seu corpo, enquanto ainda a segurava. Com a outra mão, apertou aquela cintura fina, tão feminina. Subiu a mão da cintura para o peito, fazendo pressão, apertando. Levantou a camisa, para beliscar os mamilos já intumescidos, enquanto mordia aquele pescoço claro. Subiu a mão até a nuca, e forçou Di a olhar pra ele. Dite só gemia baixinho, com medo de que os convidados os ouvissem.

- Eu te quero agora... - Carlo gemeu.

Beijou mais uma vez aquela boca doce, delicada, e mordeu com força os lábios claros. Afrodite já estava entregue desde o primeiro beijo. Sentia o membro do italiano em suas nádegas, por causa da posição de sua perna, enquanto roçava o seu próprio no corpo do outro. Ficaram pouco tempo assim, se amassando, apertando mutuamente as ereções por cima do jeans apertado e da calça social. Mas Afrodite ainda tentou voltar a realidade quando percebeu que Carlo abria com ânsia sua calça.

- Carlo... aqui não, deixa para mais tarde...

- Di, eu quero aqui... - Não deixou Dite começar uma discussão.

Não ligou para as súplicas do sueco de que alguém poderia subir, ou que podiam ouvi-los. Abriu a calça de Dite com força, e enfiou a mão por dentro da roupa íntima. Segurou com firmeza a ereção e começou a masturbá-lo com rapidez. Dite não se lembrava mais nem onde estava, só queria sentir aquele homem dentro de si.

- Você não quer? - Carlo o provocou, gemendo enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha.

- Quero...

Carlo abaixou a calça de Di só de uma vez, mas deixou-a acima dos joelhos. Nem precisou abaixar muito a sua, só colocou seu membro para fora. Afrodite correu para segurá-lo e ameaçou se agachar, para fazer uma carícia mais íntima. Mas o italiano não deixou, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Não é isso que eu quero. - Virou Afrodite de costas, com firmeza, mas carinhosamente, e passou a cabeça já molhada pela entradinha de Dite, que gemeu e rebolou de antecipação.

- Você quer?

- Já disse que quero...

O italiano lambeu suas costas, mordendo com vontade. Colocou um dedo na boca de Di, que o chupou sem reservas. Logo abaixou a mão e penetrou-o com o dedo de uma vez, ouvindo-o gemer de dor. Movimentou o dedo num ritmo rápido, enquanto dava outro beijo avassalador em Dite, que tentava desesperado virar mais seu rosto para olhar o italiano. Carlo percebeu que ele rebolava mais, e colocou outro dedo. Dite já não sentia mais dor, só um leve incômodo, que estava passando com uma rapidez incrível.

Carlo retirou os dois dedos, e passou novamente a cabeça pela entrada já relaxada.

Dite encostou a boca no ouvido do italiano, lambeu a curvinha e falou, ou melhor, gemeu:

- Por favor... me possui....

Carlo obedeceu. Colocou tudo de uma vez só. Com uma mão, segurou a cintura fina. Com a outra, tampou a boca de Afrodite, para que ele não gemesse de dor.

Doeu. Mas menos do que Afrodite imaginara. A excitação era tanta, que ele só pensava em gozar logo e sentir aquele líquido quente dentro de si...

Ficaram naquele movimento cadenciado por pouco tempo. Carlo continuou segurando a cintura de Afrodite, e se controlava para não gemer bem alto, tentando beijar o outro na medida do possível. Com a outra mão masturbava o sueco no mesmo ritmo, enquanto Di se segurava para não gritar de prazer.

Afrodite gozou primeiro, melando toda a mão do italiano, que colocou seus dedos na boca do sueco. Afrodite chupou aquela mão morena com vontade, com o olhar fixo naqueles olhos azuis. Carlo gozou.

O sêmen dos dois escorreu pelas pernas de Dite. O italiano estava com o rosto aninhado no pescoço de Afrodite, respirando pesado. Na mesma hora, Afrodite ouviu alguém subindo as escadas, e, com rapidez, colocou sua calça. Puxou Carlo para dentro do primeiro cômodo que viu. Por sorte, era o quarto do italiano.

Fecharam a porta, e começaram a gargalhar da situação. Carlo deu um beijo terno no sueco, e levou-o até o banheiro para que se arrumassem. Arranjou outra cueca e uma calça jeans para que ele se trocasse. Logo foram interrompidos por uma batida discreta na porta, fazendo Afrodite avermelhar.

- Carlo, a festa! Você ainda está cheio de convidados! - Afrodite realmente havia se esquecido do que se passava no andar de baixo.

- Eles que se explodam! O convidado de honra está aqui na minha frente... - E voltou a beijá-lo, mas foi interrompido por novas batidas. Soltou o abraço e foi até a porta, furioso.

- Mas que merda é... - Calou-se ao ver um constrangido Mú pedir desculpas.

- Carlo, desculpa... mas estão te procurando. Alguns convidados ainda estão aqui, e fotógrafos querem tirar fotos suas...

- Mas eu não convidei ninguém da imprensa!

- Então eles se auto-convidaram! Acho que eles aproveitaram o final da festa para entrar na casa. Eu e o Shaka vimos quando vocês vieram para cá, e não queríamos incomodar, mas a situação está ficando esquisita. Afinal, não te encontram em lugar nenhum!

- Va bene... Vamos, Di? Não se importa?

Dite já estava trocado. Viu a mão estendida pra ele. Será que Carlo pretendia sair dali com a maior cara lavada do mundo, de mãos dadas com ele? Seria assinar a sentença de morte...

- Mas Carlo, não seria melhor você ir antes, para não desconfiarem de...

- Desconfiarem de que? De que você é meu namorado? Por favor, Di, anda logo! Me dá a mão e vem comigo.

Você acha que ele discutiu? Lógico que não!

E se você acha que, ao descerem as escadas, eles encontraram meia dúzia de fotógrafos e poucos convidados, se enganaram. A festa parecia estar cheia novamente.

Adivinhe as manchetes do domingo? Carlo de Angelis e Afrodite Thorsson juntos! Isso sim era assunto para muitos anos...

_To be Continued..._

1 - O 'National Enquirer' é um tablóide americano, um dos mais famosos do mundo. Adora estampar qualquer tipo de polêmica envolvendo famosos. Muitas vezes tem sua credibilidade contestada.

O próximo capítulo é o final..... O que acontece com Miro? Será que ele se conforma em perder para sempre seu francesinho? E Dite e Carlo? Realmente serão 'expulsos' do firmamento de Hollywood?


	6. Esperança

**Sob os Holofotes - by Lili Psiquê**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

Esse aqui seria o último capítulo. Mas ele ficou enorme, e eu acabei dividindo-o em dois. O próximo vai ser o último sim! Não me joguem pedras... :o) E novos thanks as betas e amigas Celly M, Susu-chan e Elfa Ju! E a todo mundo que tá lendo a fic!!!!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 6 - Esperança**

- Monsieur Kamus, párdon, mas há um senhor o esperando aqui no hall.

- Mas eu não estou aguardando ninguém.

- Eu sei que o monsieur pediu para não ser incomodado, mas ele insiste em vê-lo imediatamente.

- Mas, afinal, quem é?

- É um ator, o monsieur Miro.

Kamus gelou. Miro? Ali? Na França? No hotel onde ele estava hospedado? Mas como ele descobriu que ele estava lá?

- Por favor, mademoiselle, peça para ele subir.

- Imediatamente.

Desligou o telefone, e correu em se vestir. Já era noite, e Kamus pretendia descansar, pois havia gravado o dia inteiro, e estava cansadíssimo. Só Miro mesmo para interrompê-lo. Mas tinha que assumir... Estava com uma saudade absurda dele. Ninguém imaginava como fora difícil para ele deixar os Estados Unidos. Não por Hollywood, mas por Miro. Sua vida andava extremamente apagada sem ele.

Ouviu batidas na porta, e foi abri-la. O grego estava lindo, como sempre fora, mas Kamus vestiu sua máscara de seriedade, e fingiu indignação com a visita.

- Realmente, eu te fiz falta, hein, Kamus? Mas que cara feia... - E Miro foi entrando no quarto, sem a menor cerimônia.

- Não comece a me irritar. O que você quer, Miro? - Sim, a afirmação do ator era verdadeira, mas quem disse que o diretor iria assumir isso? O grego nem fazia idéia de como a sua simples presença balançava o francês.

- Ué, você tá morando em um hotel? Achei que você tinha uma casa em Paris. Vivia falando de como era maravilhoso morar nessa cidade cheia de almofadinhas frescos...

- E tenho. Mas estou rodando um filme aqui em Bourdeaux, e preferi me hospedar nas proximidades. Se não percebeu, Paris está bem longe. E, pelo que eu saiba, onde moro não lhe diz respeito.

- Kamus, só para esclarecer: eu não cruzei o oceano para brigar com você. E muito menos para implorar que você volte para mim.

- Quem chegou cheio de sarcasmo foi você, mon ami. Imagino então que você só passou para dar um oizinho, non?

- Mas que droga! Por que a gente tem sempre que discutir? - E o grego começou a falar quase sem tomar fôlego, gesticulando exageradamente. - Eu vim aqui com a melhor das intenções, mas não, você tem que me recepcionar mal desse jeito! É como se todo o tempo que nós passamos juntos não tivesse significado nada pra você! Óbvio que o grande diretor Kamus já deslocou uma francesinha para esquentar sua cama, mas, mesmo assim, acho que...

E Miro foi calado com um beijo apaixonado.

- # - # -

Carlo e Afrodite foram manchete em revistas, jornais e tablóides durante um bom tempo. Eles se recusavam a dar qualquer declaração sobre a relação deles, apesar de aparecerem sempre juntos, de mãos dadas, fazendo com que o teor do relacionamento deles tornasse óbvio.

A carreira de Dite continuava ridícula, se comparada aos anos anteriores. Mas a de Carlo ia muito bem. O italiano tinha um contrato muito lucrativo com um estúdio antes de assumir o relacionamento com Afrodite, e, após muitas reuniões, os executivos resolveram não quebrar o contrato com ele. Afinal, toda aquela publicidade podia ser positiva. Acertaram. O filme que Carlo estreiou depois daquele bafafá todo foi um sucesso.

Afrodite estava muito feliz ao lado de Carlo, mas continuava com uma sensação de 'falta'. Não adiantava, era óbvio que ele não iria conseguir tudo o que almejava. Ter seu amor ao seu lado já era tão bom... Por que ele tinha que sentir tantas saudades de atuar?

O italiano sentia a infelicidade que o sueco tentava esconder. Fora que eles não tinham nem 6 meses de namoro e já brigavam direto. Carlo sabia que Afrodite estava ficando sem dinheiro, pois os trabalhos estavam cada vez mais escassos. Mas, para acompanhá-lo, o sueco gastava o que não tinha. E se mostrava indignado quando o outro tentava pagar a conta, ou o levava em uma loja cara para comprar-lhe uma roupa diferente. Os agrados sempre se transformavam em discussões.

- Oi Mozão! – O sueco o recebeu com um sorriso enorme. Andava dormindo direto na mansão do italiano.

- Tudo bem Dite? Como foi seu dia?

- Péssimo...

- Por que?

- Porque você não estava aqui!

Carlo deu risada, lisonjeado com o comentário.

– Bom, pra compensar a ausência, te trouxe um presente.

- O que é dessa vez? – Dite fechou a cara.

O italiano não percebeu que o sueco emburrou, e desatou a falar.

- Sexta feira tem aquela premiação, que você disse que queria ir. Você sabe que eu não entendo muita coisa desse lance de estilistas, mas achei que você iria gostar. Você pode usa-lo no evento...

E entregou a caixa enorme para Afrodite.

"Mais uma roupa..." Carlo não entendia que ele estava de saco cheio de tanto mimo?

- Olha Carlo, eu acho que não deixei bem claro na última vez, mas eu não quero, obrigado. – Nem abriu a caixa, devolveu-a fechada.

- Como assim, não quer? Eu passei horas procurando alguma coisa legal pra você usar...

- Eu não preciso disso!

- Não é questão de precisar...

- Eu não sou uma dondoca, é tão difícil assim de entender?! Eu sei que você devia estar acostumado a encher suas namoradinhas de presentes, mas eu já disse milhares de vezes que não quero nada! Não quero que você gaste nada comigo, eu só preciso do teu amor. Também tenho dinheiro, não precisa me tratar como um pobre coitado! – Estourou. Mais uma briga...

- Droga! E eu transpareço isso? Você tá achando que eu quero te comprar, Afrodite? Você não sabe interpretar um gesto de carinho?

- Você que me trata como se eu tivesse 15 anos! – E saiu andando rápido. Carlo só ouviu a porta de sua casa batendo com força.

- Você que age como se fosse um adolescente! – Gritou para as paredes... É, seria mais uma noite sozinho.

Por causa dessa dificuldade em se acertar com Dite, Carlo procurou as únicas pessoas que talvez poderiam ajudá-lo: Shaka e Mú. Marcaram um encontro na casa dos dois. Difícil foi despistar Dite, mas Carlo inventou uma reunião com um estúdio, e conseguiu sair.

- Oi, Carlo! Entre.

- Olá, Mú. - Carlo entrou na casa do casal e acompanhou Mú até a sala, onde Shaka o aguardava sentado no sofá. - Oi, Shaka. Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo bem. Aceita um chá?

- Sabe, Shaka, na verdade não, mas obrigado. Eu estou meio nervoso, gostaria de ir direto ao assunto. - E sentou-se.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. - Dizendo isso, Mú sentou-se ao lado do indiano, enlaçando sua mão na dele.

Carlo mostrou-se claramente constrangido. Realmente estava desesperado, para chegar a ponto de 'discutir' a sua relação com os amigos do namorado.

- Sabe... eu estou... ahn... com medo de perder o Di.

- Medo? Mas Carlo, ele te ama há anos! Dite jamais deixaria você.

- Eu sei que ele me ama, Shaka. Mas o Di anda tão triste...

Shaka e Mú entreolharam-se. Óbvio que ele estava triste! Não havia estrelado mais nenhum filme!

- Imagino o que vocês estão pensando. A culpa é minha, eu sei! Primeiro foi aquele dia em que ele dormiu em casa, e eu o deixei ir embora. Depois que começamos a namorar, então, a coisa desandou de vez. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que fosse o contrário, para que eu estivesse fora do cinema. Estou nessa pelo dinheiro e pelo glamour; o Di não. Ele sempre quis ser famoso, claro, mas para ele a fama sempre se relacionou com o reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho. Atuar é tudo para ele...

O italiano apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, e abaixou a cabeça, segurando-a nas mãos. Se controlava para não começar a chorar. Shaka e Mú estavam quietos, esperando que ele se acalmasse. O que não aconteceu. Carlo levantou-se do sofá, e voltou a desabafar, agora mexendo as mãos e os braços como todo bom italiano, enquanto andava pela sala.

- Semana passada eu comprei um Dolce & Gabbana lindo para ele ir comigo em uma premiação. Não costumo ter muita paciência com essas frescuras, mas achei que ele iria adorar a roupa e o evento. Mas, ao ver o presente, Di teve um ataque histérico! Disse que não era uma dondoca para ser sustentado, que já tinha dito que não queria que eu gastasse um dólar que fosse com ele, que eu o trato como uma mocinha que precisa o tempo todo de agrados... Ma que catso! Eu quero mesmo agradá-lo! O que há de errado nisso?

Viu que o indiano e o tibetano olhavam para ele com uma cara de espanto, então se acalmou e sentou-se novamente. Ia voltar a falar, mas Shaka o interrompeu com um gesto.

- Carlo, coloque-se no lugar de Afrodite. Ele se sustenta sozinho aqui na Califórnia desde uns 17 anos, e tornou-se uma estrela com 22. É uma situação nova pra ele!

- Mas, Shaka... o que eu posso fazer? - Carlo mostrava cansaço, como se falar tudo aquilo tivesse sido uma batalha. - O Di quase não consegue trabalhos! O Shion já entrou em contato com tudo quanto é estúdio, e eu falei com todos os meus conhecidos do meio. Ninguém quer correr o risco de investir num filme com Di. E não tem como ele acompanhar meu estilo de vida se não deixar que eu o ajude financeiramente. - Suspirou. - A culpa é minha... - Abaixou os olhos, sem conseguir conter uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pela sua face. - Se eu não tivesse me envolvido com ele, sua vida estaria como antes, e ele continuaria brilhando...

- Cale-se, Carlo! Você ainda não entendeu? Dite faria qualquer coisa por você! Se ele tivesse que escolher entre seu amor e sua carreira, ele ficaria ao seu lado, sem hesitar! Afrodite não precisa dessa piedade. - Mú estourou.

- Acalmem-se! Carlo, você sabe que não é pra tanto. E Mú, você sabe que não adianta ser rude com ele. - Shaka levantou-se, e tomou as rédeas da discussão. - Olha, realmente não há uma solução simples para esse problema. Mas faça o seguinte: mantenha a calma, e tenha jogo de cintura para lidar com Afrodite. Só isso não vai resolver a situação, mas aguarde mais um mês. Se tudo der certo, o Miro trará a solução.

- O Miro? Mas o que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Mais do que você imagina. E não me pergunte mais nada, por favor... A gente não sabe se a idéia dele vai dar certo, então é melhor não criarmos falsas esperanças.

- Mas, Shaka...

- Por favor, sem 'mas'... - Shaka, aborrecido, suspirou, com um olhar suplicante. - Vamos tomar o chá?

- # - # -

Miro acordou com o sol entrando pelo vidro da sacada. Abriu os olhos e viu Kamus ali em pé, já vestido, observando a vista.

- Típico de você... Já de gravata... Madrugou? - E espreguiçou-se com manha.

- Non, Miro, você que acordou tarde. - Kamus andou até a cama, e sentou-se ao lado do grego. Começou a mexer nos cachos azuis, com um olhar triste. - Eu já estou meio atrasado, mas liguei para minha assistente e disse que só iria chegar mais tarde ao set.

O grego sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que o lençol cobrisse apenas o necessário. O francês não conteve um sorriso ao vê-lo quase nu em sua cama.

- Estou te atrapalhando? - Miro fechou a cara e ameaçou levantar-se, mas o francês apoiou a mão em seu peito, forçando-o a continuar com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama.

- Por favor, abaixe a guarda! Eu não quero mesmo discutir. - Tirou os sapatos, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas na cama, na frente do outro. - Fiquei aqui porque queria conversar contigo, mas você fica tão lindo dormindo que não quis te acordar. - E colocou a mão alva no rosto bronzeado.

Miro inclinou a cabeça, aproveitando o carinho colocando a sua mão em cima da do outro.

- Foi desse Kamus que eu senti falta... - Puxou-o pelo pulso e o abraçou. Sentiu aquele perfume que povoava seus sonhos todas as noites, mesmo tendo ficado sem vê-lo durante tanto tempo.

O francês retribuiu o enlace, e deixou-se ficar ali, aproveitando o contato tão saudoso. Mas lembrou-se de repente da dúvida que o incomodava desde a hora em que acordou com o ator em seus braços. Afastou-se com tranqüilidade dele, e ficou segurando sua mão.

- Miro... Ontem à noite você disse que não tinha vindo até a França para discutir, e nem para implorar que eu voltasse pra você. Por que você veio então?

Ai... Realmente, Miro tinha ido atrás de Kamus para pedir que ele ajudasse Afrodite. Mas, e agora? Devia ter contado isso para ele antes de passar a noite ali. Kamus jamais demonstraria mágoa se o ator lhe falasse que não tinha vindo simplesmente atrás dele, mas ficaria magoado sim. Quem não ficaria?

- Ahn... é... Sabe, Kamus... a gente pode discutir isso depois? - E puxou o francês para mais um beijo, mas não obteve retribuição. Kamus afastou-se delicadamente, sem deixar de fitar os olhos do grego.

- Miro, eu gostaria de saber disso agora. Talvez não seja importante pra você, mas para mim, é.

Miro suspirou. - Promete que não vai ficar bravo? - Kamus continuou impassível. - Eu vim te pedir para tentar ajudar o Afrodite.

A feição do francês não mudou, mas ele sentiu a decepção correr por todas suas veias. "Afrodite? Ele veio até aqui só por causa do Afrodite?" Não que o sueco não fosse importante... Mas Kamus achou que finalmente Miro tinha entendido tudo aquilo que ele sentia, e o porquê daquela briga idiota de anos atrás, que fez com que eles não se falassem mais. Soltou a mão do ator, e afastou-se discretamente.

- E como eu poderia ajudar o Afrodite?

Miro percebeu a frieza no olhar e na voz, mas preferiu deixar isso para depois. Primeiro iria explicar o porquê de sua visita. Depois dava um jeito de reconquistar o diretor.

- Você não sabe como anda a carreira dele?

- Lógico que sei. Além de trabalhar no cinema, acompanho os jornais. Ele não tem mais carreira, desde as últimas aparições no National Enquirer. Eu só estranhei o fato do Carlo ter conseguido manter-se na classe de estrelas de primeira magnitude.

- Parece que ele tinha um contrato com um estúdio, e a multa pela quebra iria ser muito alta. Aí, ele estreiou um filme que já estava em fase de edição quando assumiu o relacionamento com Dite, e a curiosidade americana foi maior do que o preconceito. Com o sucesso, ele conseguiu outros trabalhos, e segue na mesma. Mas nenhum diretor ou estúdio aposta mais no Afrodite. Ele está definhando aos poucos. Não consegue ser feliz ao lado daquele italiano, justamente por estar decepcionado com o mundo dos espetáculos...

- E como eu poderia ajudá-lo?

Miro hesitou um instante, mas se encheu de coragem e falou.

- Volta comigo para Hollywood.

Kamus se espantou. - Não posso! Miro, eu tenho uma vida aqui! - Levantou-se da cama. - Você achou que seria assim, simples? Vinha até aqui, passava a noite comigo, ou sei lá eu quantos dias, e me pedia para voltar pra lá?

A mágoa de Kamus não era essa. Sim, ele tinha uma vida, mas abandonaria qualquer coisa se o pedido de Miro tivesse sido diferente. Se o pedido fosse para que ele voltasse para o grego. Não queria saber de Afrodite. Queria saber do Miro.

- Eu sei que você tem seus projetos, mas eu posso te esperar. Kamus, tente entender, ele é nosso amigo. E você já reconheceu inúmeras vezes o talento dele. Mas nós já tentamos de todos os meios ajuda-lo, sem sucesso. A última chance é você!

Miro levantou, sem se dar conta de sua nudez, desesperado para fazer o francês entender a urgência do problema. Alcançou Kamus, que estava próximo a cama, e segurou seus braços, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não pense que eu vim aqui só para pedir ajuda para ele. Também quero que você volte pra mim, sim. Mas esse é um assunto muito mais delicado, que eu queria tratar com você mais tarde, com mais calma. - Seria impossível negar esse pedido manhoso.

- Mon Dieu, Miro, vista-se! - O francês ficou desarmado ao ver o corpo bronzeado iluminado pela luz do sol que invadia todo o quarto.

- Como se você não tivesse visto isso antes...

- Atrevido! Como você...

E, desta vez, Kamus é quem foi calado.

- # - # -

Miro arrastou Kamus para a Califórnia dois meses depois. O diretor acabou deixando seu projeto independente no aguardo. Resolveu acompanhar logo o ator até os Estados Unidos, antes que o grego o enlouquecesse. Não pensou que Miro pudesse ser tão obstinado; durante os dois meses que permaneceram juntos na França ele utilizou todos os argumentos imagináveis para fazer Kamus acreditar que poderia ajudar Dite a voltar ao cinema. O francês ainda não estava muito convencido, mas não custava tentar...

Logo que chegaram em Hollywood, Kamus se hospedou na mansão de Miro, depois da insistência do grego. Ele tinha vendido seu apartamento por lá, justamente por acreditar que não voltaria mais para a América. Podia ter ficado num hotel, lógico, mas aí teria que agüentar Miro o infernizando durante 'eras'...

A imprensa notificou discretamente o retorno do diretor francês. Logo Kamus e Miro convidaram Dite, Carlo, Mú e Shaka para um jantar na mansão. Pensaram até em chamar Shion, mas acharam que a opinião do empresário de Di não seria de peso naquele momento. Kamus já sabia que roteiro iria trabalhar. Era um drama de sua autoria, chamado '_City of Angels_'¹. Afrodite seria um anjo, apaixonado por uma mortal. Era uma história envolvente, triste, romântica, mas conseguia fugir do piegas característico de muitos romances.

A surpresa? Afrodite não topou.

- Como assim, não quer fazer o filme? - Carlo parecia o mais pasmo. Não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento.

- Não quero, Carlo, eu simplesmente não quero. Kamus, agradeço sua preocupação, mas se você voltou da França só para tentar me ajudar, perdeu a viagem. Me perdoe, mas não vou destruir a carreira dos meus amigos. - Impassível. Dite sequer suspirou ao dar a negativa.

- Como assim, Dite? - Kamus achou que o roteiro era bom, que Afrodite era ótimo para o papel...

- Não é óbvio? Que estúdio vai financiar esse filme? E depois, se a bilheteria for medíocre, como vai ficar a reputação do diretor, do estúdio e dos outros atores? Vocês ainda não entenderam? Não há solução. Meu destino é ser o ator gay que já foi um sucesso, que não soube administrar a fama, que vive às custas da caridade do namorado.

- Caridade? Mas que droga, Di! Será que nós vamos continuar brigando eternamente? Não é caridade. Eu te amo tanto, que não consigo nem imaginar minha vida sem você. Eu abriria mão de tudo para te ver feliz.

- Chega, por favor. Não vamos começar de novo. - Shaka estava com uma cara de decepção. Aquilo tudo já estava deixando-o cansado. - Chega de orgulho, Dite. Não é só o Carlo que te ama, mas todos nós. Não é óbvio? Queremos tanto te ajudar, não seja hostil. Se Kamus e Miro estão aqui, é por que já refletiram sobre o assunto e tomaram a decisão deles. E você acha que Kamus estaria aqui se não tivesse certeza de que vai dar tudo certo?

- Mas, Shaka...

- Não vamos discutir novamente, por favor! Olha pro Carlo. Pensa no que ele enfrentou para estar do teu lado. E por causa dessa barreira que você criou, não percebe que seu relacionamento está definhando... Do que valeu você sofrer tanto por esse italiano, se agora não dá valor à sua conquista?

- Dite, você vai fazer e acabou. Sei que gostou do roteiro, que vai atuar extremamente bem. Deixe o restante conosco, ok?

- Mas, Miro...

- Ótimo. Bom, então eu e Miro vamos entrar em contato com os estúdios, adular alguns executivos, e assim que estivermos com o orçamento ok, lhe avisamos. Vamos jantar? - Kamus concluiu a discussão com um sorriso de vitória.

O sueco começou a chorar. Carlo o abraçou com delicadeza, enquanto Afrodite agradecia a todos em meio aos soluços.

Durante o jantar, Mú não segurou a sua curiosidade.

- Miro, você vai fazer que papel no filme?

- Na verdade, não vou atuar... Vou ser o produtor.

Carlo quase cuspiu o vinho que estava tomando.

- Produtor? Você tá brincando, né?

- Não... eu não pretendo mais atuar. - Miro nem olhava para os amigos. Continuou mexendo no prato.

A mesa parou.

- Como assim? Ai, por Buda! Qual é o problema de vocês, atores?

Finalmente o grego olhou para os outros na mesa, e viu que Kamus estava vermelho.

- Eu já me decidi, Shaka. Resolvi parar por escolha própria mesmo. Falei com um consultor meu, e sei que tenho dinheiro suficiente para manter uma vida de luxo até os meus 90 anos, apesar de não ter tanta vontade assim de chegar a essa idade. - Conseguiu fazer a mesa descontrair um pouco. - Se eu vender essa mansão, então, posso continuar com meu estilo de vida tranqüilamente. E eu acho que chegou a hora de viver. Tô de saco cheio de ter que tratar bem essas fãs loucas, ter que fugir de paparazzos, ter minha vida exposta a todo momento... Eu quero ser feliz, sabe?

- E, se eu não me engano, o francês faz parte disso... - Lógico que o italiano alfinetou.

- Conversamos sobre isso durante dois meses. Miro enfiou nessa cabeça dura que não quer mais ser ator, que isso não é importante pra ele, etc, etc, etc... Tentei fazê-lo desistir disso tudo, mas não teve jeito. A única coisa com a qual ele concordou foi em não fazer anúncio nenhum a imprensa.

- Não vou contar nada aos jornais, simplesmente vou recusar os convites para filmes. O Kamus também me convenceu em ajudar na produção do filme com o Dite, e eu acabei concordando... Não quero ficar parado, sem ter nada pra fazer.

- Mudanças, mudanças... Você não tá planejando nenhuma surpresa não, né, Shaka? A nossa vida ainda vai continuar como está, né?

Todos riram da cara do Mú.

- Não, Mú, eu estou contente com a minha vida desde os nossos 18 anos... Não é agora que eu vou querer mudar alguma coisa... Já chega ter que conviver com as loucuras desses aí...

- Realmente, como vocês se agüentam há tanto tempo?

E os amigos continuaram a conversar até de madrugada, pois há muito tempo não se reuniam como naquela noite. E a lufada de esperança que os envolveu permitiu que a noite fosse muito mais agradável até que o esperado.

_To be Continued_

1 - AAAHHH!!! Botei o Dite no lugar do Nicolas Cage!!! Hahahaha... Sim, eu não tenho vergonha na cara. Ah, não consegui ter outra idéia para mais um roteiro de filme. E a 'Sob os Holofotes' foi escrita tendo como trilha sonora a música Angel, da Sarah McLachlan, a Fellin' Love, da Paula Cole e a Red House, do mestre Jimi Hendrix, todas da trilha do filme Cidade dos Anjos. Perdoem a falta de criatividade. E, aliás, os direitos de Cidade dos Anjos são da Warner Bros.

E os direitos autorais de 'Mozão e Mozinho' são da Elfa!


	7. Sob os Holofotes

**Sob os Holofotes - by Lili Psiquê**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Afrodite é um ator em busca da fama. Romances, decepções e grandes alegrias irão cruzar seu caminho até que ele consiga um cantinho cativo sob os holofotes do sucesso. Romance yaoi / lemon.

Capítulo final!! E, novamente, lemon!!!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 7 - Sob os Holofotes**

Começou a caça aos estúdios. Realmente, não ia ser nada fácil arranjar alguém para financiar o roteiro de Kamus. Todos os estúdios o receberam muito bem, e gostaram do enredo, mas ao saber da exigência do diretor para que Afrodite Thorsson fosse o protagonista, ninguém dava respostas concretas. 'Entraremos em contato', 'Vou falar com os produtores', 'Volte na semana que vem', 'Vamos ver se o presidente aprova o orçamento', foram algumas das frases muito ouvidas pelo francês. Mas ninguém retornava as ligações, ou marcava novas reuniões.

Quem conseguiu convencer um estúdio foi Carlo. Aioros, o produtor do estúdio que tinha contrato com ele, cansou-se de escutá-lo listando as sublimes qualidades de Afrodite e do roteiro de Kamus. O estúdio havia apostado em Carlo sem grandes julgamentos sobre sua opção sexual. Obviamente, o escândalo com Afrodite tinha levado muitos fãs aos cinemas, para ver se o italiano machão continuava como tal. E não se decepcionaram. Muitos afirmavam veemente que essa história toda de homossexualidade era só para chamar a atenção.

Por que o mesmo não poderia acontecer com Afrodite? O roteiro era mesmo muito bom, e não dava pra negar que o sueco era um grande ator. Tudo o que ele protagonizou fora um sucesso. Kamus também estava apostando nele, e tê-lo como diretor seria ótimo. Aioros achou que seria muito estimulante tentar trazer o sueco de volta ao estrelato.

Kamus manteve-se frio durante a conversa ao telefone com Aioros, que ligou para marcarem outra reunião para conversarem seriamente sobre o projeto. Logo que desligou, encheu Miro de beijos, gargalhando como fazia raramente, feliz por ter conseguido o mais difícil. Se o produtor o havia chamado para conversar, era porque havia o interesse para a realização do filme. Preferiu manter isso em segredo entre ele e Miro, até que tivessem tudo realmente aprovado e assinado.

Um mês depois começaram a filmar. Afrodite ainda andava receoso, com medo do filme ser um desastre, e gerar prejuízo para o estúdio. Nos primeiros dias suas atuação estava sofrível, e precisou levar uma bronca de Carlo para voltar a dar tudo de si nas filmagens.

A atriz que contracenou com Dite chamava-se Marin, uma ruiva já conhecida do público, que trabalhara com Kamus outras vezes. A química entre ela e o sueco fluiu muito bem, e ao ver os resultados, Kamus discretamente vibrava, tendo cada vez mais a certeza de que o filme seria um sucesso.

Foi quase um ano de filmagens, mais a edição. A imprensa já sabia sobre o filme, e os comentários eram diversos. O estúdio estava adorando a atenção da mídia. Se tudo desse certo, isso atiçaria a curiosidade dos fãs, fazendo com que a bilheteria do filme fosse bem alta.

- # -# -

- Tô bem, mesmo? Tem certeza?

- Tá, amore...

- Mas você não tá falando isso só pra me agradar não, né?

- Afrodite, você está lindo, como sempre! Vamos, estamos atrasados!

- Mas, Carlo, se eu estou como sempre, estou mal arrumado!

- Dite...

- Tá bom, tá bom, vamos! Mas se eu não ficar bem nas fotos, vai ser sua culpa!

Entraram no carro e dirigiram-se à festa. Ao pararem na frente do teatro que exibiria a estréia do filme, Dite viu o tapete vermelho, e quantidade enorme de fotógrafos e jornalistas se apertando entre os cordões de segurança.

- Ai, Carlo... Eu não tô me sentindo bem.

- Acalme-se. Respira... Vou contornar o carro para pegá-lo. Espera aí...

Carlo saiu do carro, e na mesma hora os flashes começaram a disparar. Ele fez questão de abrir a porta para Afrodite, que saiu delicadamente do automóvel. Deram as mãos e deslizaram pelo tapete, sorrindo para os jornalistas, sem responder as perguntas inconvenientes que pipocavam sem cessar.

Cumprimentaram os conhecidos, deram algumas entrevistas aos poucos jornalistas que realmente haviam sido convidados para o evento, e sentaram-se nervosos. Assistiram ao filme, e Afrodite chorou em metade dele. O sueco sempre achou estranho se ver no cinema, mas dessa vez até ele se emocionou. Carlo segurou as lágrimas, mas também achou o filme lindíssimo.

O mais difícil viria logo.

O filme foi apresentado à mídia. Começariam as resenhas e críticas. Dite deu mais umas declarações, e foi para a festa de 'comemoração'. Não conseguiu relaxar nem um minuto, mesmo com o apoio do seu italiano.

Não conseguiu nem dormir com Carlo, apesar de passar a noite com ele, claro. Disse que estava nervoso demais para fazer amor com ele.

- # - # -

- Mozinho... Amore, levanta.

Afrodite acordou com a voz apaixonada de Carlo. Abriu os olhos, e viu que ele estava sentado na cama, ao seu lado, mexendo em seus cabelos. Mas não estava com uma cara muito boa...

- Oi Mozão. – Sentou-se na cama. – Por que essa cara?

- ...

- Ai, já sei. Você já leu os jornais, né? – Dite suspirou, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Ele conhecia aquela cara do seu amado. Era frustração, decepção. O filme deveria ter sido um fracasso. Teve certeza de que os jornais lançaram críticas venenosas em cima dele. "Pobre Kamus... ele estava com tantas esperanças."

O italiano colocou a mão no rosto do sueco, e falou com calma.

- Olha Di... acho melhor você mesmo ler as notícias. Vamos descer comigo?

Afrodite levantou-se, segurando o choro. Colocou um robe de seda branco, e desceu as escadas de mãos dadas com o outro. Carlo sentiu sua mão ser praticamente esmagada pelos dedos claros.

Ao chegar na mesa da sala de estar, viu os vários jornais apoiados na mesa de canto. Pensou várias vezes se realmente queria ler aquilo. Afinal, ele já não sabia o que estava escrito? Valeria a pena sentir-se ainda mais deprimido? Ainda mais melancólico?

- Carlo... eu acho que não quero ler, não.

- Di, lê sim. – Carlo pegou as mãozinhas delicadas, e guiou Dite até o sofá, sentando-se, e colocando-o ao seu lado.

- Não, eu já sei o que está escrito. Esses jornalistas devem ter acabado comigo.

- Dite, por favor, leia.

Afrodite bufou. "Que insistente! Será que ele quer me ver chorar?"

Tá bom, eu leio! Começo por qual? – Dite reconheceu jornais de vários países.

- Comece pelo New York Times.

Dite puxou o jornal com má vontade, e pegou logo o caderno destinado a entretenimento. Assim que bateu os olhos na capa daquela seção, viu sua foto, tirada na noite anterior. "Bom, pelo menos fiquei bem na foto!"

A manchete lhe chamou a atenção logo em seguida. "Afrodite Thorsson is back!"

A matéria elogiou a direção, a produção, a edição, e usou quase uma página inteira para falar de Dite. Mas, ao contrário do que o ator esperava, a matéria só falou bem dele. Comentou sobre sua 'sumida', mas não prolongou-se na razão dela. Havia um histórico sobre ele, uma relação de todos os filmes nos quais ele trabalhou, e citaram até as pontinhas minúsculas que ele fez no fim de sua adolescência.

Quanto mais Di lia, mais chorava. Carlo estava se controlando para não pegá-lo no colo e girá-lo pela sala. Sabia que ele não devia estar agüentando de felicidade, e sabia também que tinha sido malvado, mas não resistiu a idéia de fazer uma surpresa para o namorado. A alegria do sueco era, com certeza, muito maior agora, lendo, do que se Carlo simplesmente tivesse contado a ele o que já tinha lido mais de 10 vezes.

Dite ainda pegou afobado o Chicago Post, o Le Monde, o The Times, e o Corriele della Sera, mas não conseguia terminar de ler as matérias. Todos os jornais falaram bem de _City of Angels_, e de sua atuação! Ele ainda ia ter que esperar os comentários das revistas especializadas, mas provavelmente a opinião dos críticos seria a mesma. E, de qualquer forma, a massa, seus fãs, seriam mais influenciados pela sua leitura diária, não pela opinião dos críticos intelectualizados.

De repente levantou-se e pulou em cima do italiano, socando-o!

- Seu desgraçado! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Você queria me ver chorando? – As lágrimas dividiam espaço com as gargalhadas.

Carlo evitava os tapas e socos como podia, mais rindo do que qualquer outra coisa. Surpreendeu Afrodite quando segurou seus pulsos com firmeza, e virou-o de tal forma, que os dois acabaram jogados no chão, com o italiano em cima do sueco, prendendo seus braços em cima da cabeça.

Os dois continuaram com as risadas, até que Carlo deu um beijo apaixonado no outro, soltando seus braços. Dite permitiu-se abraçar seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, até perceberem que a vontade que havia sumido na noite anterior voltava com força.

- Carlo, para... vamos subir... – Afrodite gemeu, enquanto passava a beijar o pescoço bronzeado.

O italiano levantou-se, e ajudou o sueco a levantar. Mas não dirigiu-se as escadas; sentou-se ali mesmo no sofá, respirou bem fundo, e declinou da proposta.

- Não, amore. Nós não vamos lá pra cima.

- Mas por que não? – Di sentou-se no colo dele.

- Porque eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, mais tarde. Agora você vai subir, vai se arrumar e nós vamos sair, pois já são 11hrs e eu marquei um almoço com nossos amigos. Eles também querem comemorar o sucesso...

- Mas mozão... só um pouquinho, vai... – Remexeu-se sensualmente, pois sabia como o italiano estava excitado.

Carlo suspirou ainda mais fundo, e levantou-se. Se ficasse ali não iria aguentar, ele não era de ferro, né?

- Não, Di! Vai logo, vai! E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara de pidão. Você não quer deixar os outros esperando, né?

Logo eles estavam prontos, e se encontraram com Mú, Shaka, Miro e Kamus no restaurante italiano que Dite tanto amava. Fora lá que ele conhecera Kamus, e dera o _start _em sua carreira.

O almoço foi uma choradeira só.

- Você leu os jornais de outros países, Di?

- Li, Shaka! Até agora eu não acredito! Tô tão emocionado... – E Di chorava...

- Nem eu... Não esperava mesmo tantas críticas positivas. Mas não precisa chorar, Afrodite! – Kamus emendou.

- Ah, com o Dite como protagonista, você como diretor e eu como produtor... Impossível não dar certo!

- Sempre humilde, né Miro?

- Sempre, meu francesinho!

A tarde Afrodite foi com todos para a casa de Carlo, a convite do italiano. Ficaram horas conversando e rindo, até que Mú e Shaka resolveram ir embora, assim como Kamus. Miro queria ficar até mais tarde – 'simancol' zero... -, mas o francês o arrastou.

Dite estava cansado, pleno. Tinha a sensação de que nada poderia estar melhor. Ledo engano.

- Carlo... vou tomar banho. Sei que ainda é muito cedo pra dormir, mas eu te espero lá em cima... – E levantou-se do sofá, olhando para seu amor com malícia.

- Não, amore, você não vai subir. – Segurou Di pelo pulso, sem se levantar. – Nós vamos sair.

- Ai, sair? Mas eu tô tão cansado...

Calma, não vou te levar para nenhuma festa! Vem, vem comigo.

Levantou-se e levou Di pelo braço. Entraram no carro, e logo o italiano o entregava para um manobrista na porta de um hotel caríssimo, onde a diária era absurda. Nem mesmo Afrodite já havia se hospedado lá.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Relaxa...

Identificou-se no saguão, e logo pegou as chaves de um quarto. Subiu com Di pelo elevador, até o último andar.

O hall era exclusivo para aquele apartamento. Carlo abriu a porta dupla gentilmente para Di, que entrou no quarto deslumbrado.

Era enorme! Lindo!

Da porta dava para ver uma mesa e suas cadeiras, uma escrivaninha com computador, dois sofás, televisão, dvd, rádio e a decoração daquele ambiente. Apesar do apartamento ser extremamente bem equipado, a decoração era super romântica. Havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas no chão, como se formasse um caminho. Di olhou para Carlo, maravilhado, que não disse nada.

Entraram, e o italiano encostou a porta, que trancava automaticamente. Afrodite seguiu o caminho de rosas, que dividia-se mais a frente. De um lado ia para o banheiro, onde havia uma banheira de hidromassagem já cheia, com as mesmas pétalas. Ele só deu uma olhadinha, imaginado o que não iria fazer ali... Mas isso só mais tarde!

Voltou e seguiu o outro caminho. Havia um outro ambiente, que não tinha separação por nenhuma porta. Era um quarto enorme, com uma cama king size. A roupa de cama era de cetim branco, linda, com as mesmas pétalas ali espalhadas. Mas o que mais surpreendeu foi o teto, de vidro, que deixava a mostra o céu, este cheio de estrelas como raramente ficava. Ficou ali, parado, admirando o lugar, sem acreditar naquilo tudo, quando Carlo abraçou-o por trás, mostrando-lhe uma rosa vermelha, e suspirou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar. E quero que saiba que eu sempre acreditei em você. – E virou-se, para ficar na frente do sueco, cujas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer.

Di não conseguiu falar nada. Só o beijou, com calma, e se surpreendeu quando Carlo o pegou no colo.

Ele colocou Di em cima dos lençóis brancos de cetim, fazendo com que o contraste da roupa de cama com a pele alva e os cabelos azuis claros lhe dessem um ar completamente angelical. Deitou-se com leveza em cima daquele corpo aparentemente frágil, como se qualquer movimento em falso pudesse quebrá-lo. Pegou a rosa que Di ainda segurava nas mãos e passou–a por todo o rosto dele, mas logo colocou-a de lado.

Beijou a boca clara com calma e tranqüilidade. Beijou com amor. Desviou a carícia para o queixo, deslizando a língua para o pescoço. Dedicou muito tempo ali, mordiscando, beijando... Quando percebeu que Di gemia bem baixinho, sentou-se em seu abdômen, e com a mesma calma abriu os botões da camisa branca, um a um. Olhou novamente naqueles olhos claros, que deixavam transparecer uma luxuria nem um pouco condizente com o rosto de querubim.

Inclinou-se e deslizou a língua pelo peito macio, fazendo a mesma carícia que fora feita no pescoço. Colocou os pontinhos já intumescidos na boca, lambendo delicadamente, alternando. Enquanto massageava um com seus lábios, apertava o outro com os dedos.

Levantou-se, encaixando seu corpo entre as pernas dele, e beijou a barriga lisinha. Enquanto isso abriu calmamente os botões da calça jeans, e retirou-a enquanto olhava nos olhos de Dite. Mordeu os dedinhos do pé, ouvindo-o dar risadas abafadas.

Subiu massageando as pernas, e percebeu que ele mesmo não agüentava mais aquela tortura, o que diria então Afrodite... Ao alcançar seus quadris, o despiu de sua roupa íntima, e continuou a provocação. Beijou toda a pele em volta da ereção de Dite, e continuaria ali, se não ouvisse a voz embargada de desejo implorando um alívio.

Lambeu o sexo com calma, para só depois coloca-lo inteiro na boca. Manteve o movimento cadenciado, sem quebrar o contato visual com Dite. Mas em pouco tempo o sueco veio na boca do italiano, este que, em seguida, deitou-se sobre Afrodite para observá-lo.

- Lindo... Já te disse que você é perfeito?

Afrodite abriu os olhos cansados e passou seus braços envolta das costas de Carlo.

- Já... mas eu só me torno perfeito quando te tenho ao meu lado. – E riu, virando o corpo, deitando-se por cima do italiano.

Beijaram-se com volúpia, e dessa vez foi Dite quem torturou-o. Mas não deixou que Carlo explodisse em sua boca. Ao contrário, deitou-se com suas costas no colchão, enquanto puxava-o pela mão para que ele se deitasse em cima.

- Me faça seu hoje, amanhã, sempre... Eu te amo.

Carlo invadiu-o com calma, carinho, enquanto beijava a boca macia, e segurava sua mão. Fizeram amor assim, tranqüilos, sem se preocupar com mais nada além das declarações e gemidos. Aos poucos o movimento tornou-se frenético, mas sem deixar a ternura de lado. Quando percebeu que Afrodite começava a tremer, Carlo deixou seu corpo entrar num ritmo mais rápido, fazendo com que Dite alcançasse o clímax em sua mão, enquanto ele o preenchia.

Abraçaram-se e ficaram naquela posição minutos infindáveis. Até que Carlo murmurou no ouvido de Dite:

- Eu também te amo, carino mio. Nem sempre eu demonstro isso, mas jamais tenha dúvidas de que você é o que eu tenho de mais importante.

Amaram-se ainda muitas e muitas vezes naquela noite, sem se preocupar com o brilho de quaisquer outras estrelas.

- # - # -

A bilheteria do filme foi altíssima, tanto nos EUA, como no restante do mundo. Os convites para outros filmes voltaram a surgir, mas Afrodite acabou aceitando fechar um contrato com o estúdio que rodou _City of Angels_ para mais três filmes.

Seu namoro com Carlo não poderia estar melhor. Quando estava a fim de um pouco mais de privacidade, viajava com Miro e Kamus, ou Mú e Shaka, para a Índia, para cidades pequenas da França, ou outros países onde não seriam reconhecidos com facilidade. Aprendeu a ter um relacionamento estável, apesar de ainda brigarem de vez em quando. Mas Dite não ligava muito para as brigas, pois elas sempre se resolviam na cama...

Porém, o conto de fadas não acaba aí...

- # - # -

Afrodite estava com a sensação de que agora poderia morrer. O teatro inteiro vibrava. Sim, era o seu nome o escolhido!

- Amore, levanta! As palmas são para você!

Di levantou-se bem devagar, extasiado, olhando ao seu redor. Todos olhavam para ele, e alguns o aplaudiam em pé. Ele não sabe como conseguiu andar até o palco, e receber a estatueta dourada das mãos da celebridade que havia apresentado o prêmio de melhor ator. Olhou para a frente, e viu aquela multidão esperando suas palavras de agradecimento.

Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair com as costas da mão, e colocou-se em frente ao microfone. Logo as palmas cessaram, e ele falou com todo seu coração.

- Hollywood não é um local, é um estado de espírito. É um imã que atrai os talentosos, os ambiciosos, os esperançosos e os excêntricos¹. Talvez eu seja tudo isso. Talvez eu seja um sonhador, que conseguiu alcançar aquilo que julgava impossível. Mas, se eu estou aqui, não é mérito meu. O mérito é dos meus amigos, que me ajudaram e acreditaram no meu talento quando eu mesmo havia desistido de tudo. Por isso dedico esse prêmio ao meu diretor Kamus, ao meu produtor Miro, meus amigos Mú e Shaka, mas principalmente a pessoa que esteve ao meu lado quando achei que meu brilho trôpego havia se extinguido. Carlo, eu te amo. Obrigado por me amar.

Afrodite saiu do palco sob um enxame de aplausos. Todo o Teatro estava em pé. Dite não pode perceber por causa das luzes, mas Carlo, Kamus, Miro, Mú e Shaka choravam. Realmente, aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Era uma estrela do firmamento de Hollywood, mas agora sabia que aquilo que o fazia completo não era isso. Era saber que tinha o mais importante: seu amor estava ao seu lado, e sempre estaria, mesmo que os holofotes do sucesso se apagassem.

The End!

1 – A frase sobre Hollywood é do Sydney Sheldon.

E os jornais citados são, dos EUA, da França, do Reino Unido e da Itália.

São tantos os agradecimentos... Primeiro vai pra Celly M, pra Susu-chan e pra Elfa Ju, que além de serem minhas betas queridas, estão sempre agüentando minhas insanidades no MSN. E em segundo lugar, mas não menos importante, pra todo mundo que acompanhou a fic e/ou que deixou reviews, as meninas do MIPS, e a galera do fórum do Ecchi... Lemon. É tão gratificante ver que tem gente gostando do que eu escrevo... Só dá vontade de escrever mais e mais!!! : )

Outra coisa... aqui vão dos devidos créditos: Mozão, Mozinho e Carlo de Angelis são da Pipe. Ela me autorizou a escrever com eles... (Pipe, obrigadinha!)Por isso, meninas, antes de fazer lambança com os personagens alheios, peçam autorização para a mestra. Ela é boazinha, não precisa ter medo não.. rs... Agora, a frase 'O Mozão é do Mozinho, e pronto, acabou', é da Elfa. Esclareci a confusão? Espero que sim...

Não sei se o final ficou de agrado, mas eu sou uma romântica incorrigível, não conseguiria deixar o Dite sofrer mais!! Obrigada mais uma vez, galera! E até a próxima!


End file.
